The Dream
by CB60
Summary: Stephanie is trying to sort her life out with the help of Mary Lou when she has a dream that confuses but changes everything. This is the adventure that changes her life.There will be loving and strong language. R/S with HEA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine they belong to J. Evanovich. I make no profit they are here for fun.

Thanks to Denny for all her help and Bets skills.

Rated M for language and adult content

**THE DREAM**

Chapter 1

"Hello Mare, are you busy today while the kids are in school?"

"Steph, why is something wrong? You're usually at work during the day!"

"Oh Mare, I just need some retail therapy and someone to talk to. My life is in the trash and I don't know what to do. Please, can you meet me at the mall?"

"Sure sweetie, I have three free hours before picking up the kids. See you in twenty minutes."

Steph was pacing in front of Macys waiting for Mary Lou. Her life had become such a fiasco. First, there was her breakup with Joe, her long time on again off again boyfriend. Boyfriend sounded pretty juvenile at thirty years old, but what else could you call him. When they were together, they watched TV on the sofa eating takeout pizza and had sex. They never went on real dates like most couples did. Not a very adult or stable relationship, and of course they usually were not together for long before a public fight occurred. Joe wanted her but only if she met his expectations. **A person is** **only as big as the dream, they dare to live**, thats what a college friend once told her and she planned to live and dream big she wanted to fly.

Then there was her mother, she always wanted Stephs flight for individuality to crash and be like her, cookie cutter version of a 'Burg housewife. Which meant all she would do was cook, clean, be pregnant, raise children and stay at home. Mom always wanted Steph to be safe and sound, in a house with a white picket fence as long as she didnt burn the house down.

Mom wanted her just to be 'Burg just like her. Never experiencing anything exciting or unusual, just waiting at home for Joe. She supposed she knew her mother loved her but she sure didn't understand her. That was one of the reasons Steph didn't go to dinner at her parents' more than once a month. She knew the lecture by heart and was too tired to listen any more. The way she saw it there was two choices. A, she could give in marry Joe and make an attempt to be 'Burg and wither away. Or B, she could fly, and maybe finally find happiness. **After all no** **one can make you feel inferior without your consent**, and she was tired of giving her consent to Joe and her mother. She was an adult and she had a right to her own choices. She had a right to her own life not a carbon copy of her mothers.

Her third dilemma was Ricardo Carlos Manoso aka Ranger. He was her mentor, her personal guardian angel, her protector, her one time lover and right now her biggest heartbreak. Ranger had spent the last several months of her life poaching kisses in the alley behind the bonds office where she worked and slipping into her apartment to watch her sleep. She never really knew why for sure, because he didnt say anything. She just felt him there, sitting and watching her.

Two nights ago, Ranger had come to her apartment and sat for several hours before he left just looking at her as she slept. He left thinking she never knew he was there. It was a little creepy.

Yesterday, Tank, Ranger's right-hand man had come to her rescue after an explosion. When she asked about Ranger, Tank said he was in the wind. He didnt know how long Ranger would be away. The thing is when Ranger is in the wind, he is off on some dangerous, long mission that could last for weeks, months or even years. He could be anywhere, a jungle or a desert, and he might never come home again.

Stephs head filled up with many unanswered questions.

Stephs POV

_"What should I do with my life? Do I succumb to popular demand and give up my life for Joe, when I can only give him a small part of my heart, do I just leave my life, as I know it and leave Trenton for parts unknown? To get on with my life and try to learn what happiness is._ _Do I wait for Rangers return, knowing he may never return and might not want my love if he does?"_

We had never talked about love between us. We never got that far. He only repeatedly said his life doesnt lend itself to relationships and that his love doesnt come with a ring but a condom.

Mare finally showed up and I was glad because I was about to break apart into a million pieces. Alone at the mall was no way to feel that way. One look and she could tell I was on the verge of tears: she took me by the arm and led me to the back of a restaurant and ordered two margaritas.

"So talk, girl. I can see you are on the verge of a cliff. Right now, we are not going to look down. We have spent our whole lives pulling each other back from the edge and I am here to pull you back."

"Oh Mare, I just don't know what to do with my life. I am thirty years old and have no idea where I am going. I feel I have to make a choice in my life. My life is in the toilet and I will drown if I don't get out. Help me decide the adult thing to do."

I proceeded to tell her about all my thoughts before she arrived. By the time I finished, I was in tears, no surprise for me but so was she. We sipped our drinks for a long time before we finally calmed enough to talk more.

"Steph, have you ever thought the reason you don"t want to be 'Burg is because you are too good or smart for it? No don't say anything yet just listen. Most of the women in the 'Burg were born and raised to be housewives and mothers, that's all they ever wanted to do. They were born with a Barbie doll and a wedding planning book in there crib. They played house and had tea parties. Those girls wore tiaras, had dish sets and Easy Bake Ovens. Some of them went to college and have degrees, but in the end they only wanted a home and a family."

The tears were still rolling down my cheeks as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Then there is you. Please listen until I finish. You grew up in the 'Burg, but you refused to be just that. You scaled fences to see what was on the other side. You climbed out second story windows to go where you wanted. You took the challenge with Morrelli in his garage at six to learn choo-choo. You were never the shy quiet 'Burg girl. I remember the two of us playing with Barbies, but yours was never cooking or keeping house. You always wanted to be Wonder Woman you wanted to fly, and you did at least once off the garage roof. Then when we graduated you went to college and stayed to get a degree in Business. You married Dickie because you thought you loved him. Remember you weren't sure but your mother pushed you into it and we both know how that worked out. Now she is pushing you to marry Joe."

We laughed at my escapades for a few minutes.

Mary Lou looked at me seriously for the first time over the rim of her glass. "The way I see it is you have two choices. A, you can make a new life, hopefully here. Trenton is pretty large town. You could live a lifetime and never see the 'Burg. You can wait for Ranger to return and see if this love goes both ways. Believe me when I say I think it does. No man would ever do all he has done for you the help or protect you unless love was involved. Whatever he does shows his actions speak louder than words. B. You can pack up, move to another city, start a new life, and maybe find happiness and love. Though, I doubt it. True love only comes once in a lifetime. Besides, I would hate to lose my best friend. Remember the choice therefore the power is yours. **The thing women have yet to learn** **is nobody gives you power. You just take it**. If you stay when Ranger comes home, you will have to show him you love him and make him admit he loves you too. You're both denying you already have a relationship. Let him know you are not walking away and don't let him. Sit down and talk really talk. Now let's go work on that retail therapy."

We spent the next hour in Victorias Secret buying some non-essentials.

Mare had given me a lot to ponder. I knew that I didn't want to lose my BFF what would I do without her to talk to? Look how much she had helped me just now. Of course, she was right.

Sure, I could move to another area with no forwarding address; change my phone number to unlisted. I would have a hard time with my job staying totally hidden and out of touch for long. If I did move, I would never know if things had worked out between Ranger and me. Maybe for a few months, I could I do it to give Ranger and me a chance? Nothing ventured nothing gained or I could live the rest of my life with regret

I went back to my apartment to assume my thinking position in bed. I kicked off my shoes, flopped on the bed with arms outstretched, and promptly fell asleep.

My dream was a mixture of nightmare and erotica. I walked through dark lonely streets not knowing a soul, feeling alone and watched. I wanted to run but had nowhere to go. There were no lights just dark and emptiness. My heart was pounding as I turned the corner and there was one building with lights. I looked around and pressed my face to the door it easily opened and I stepped in. The entryway was large with a desk and at the side an elevator. There was no one around and my curiosity forced me to go to the elevator. I pushed the up button.

Entering the elevator, that was sparkling with mirrored walls; I noted there was no control buttons. Before I could think, the doors slid shut and the elevator started up. After several seconds, the doors opened to a black and white marble hallway with one door. My feet took me without conscious thought to the only door. Once I stepped inside the door, it closed quietly behind me and I was in total darkness.

Feeling more than hearing, I could tell I was not alone. I had a tingle up the back of my neck. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my cheek. Just as I was about to scream, hot lips took my mouth and swallowed the scream. A tongue traced my lips and they slowly parted to allow his tongue entrance.

I could tell it was a man as his large hands caressed my arms and I felt the very faint scrape of a beard. Somehow, I wasn't afraid I felt calm and protected. Maybe it was just because I was relieved of being off the street. He pulled me closer and I felt his hard muscular body pressed to mine, together knee to lips. Everything about him was hard and that is everything. I could feel the full length of his turgid pole pressing against me from my mound to above my navel.

I backed away as much as I could and trembled. Then I murmured, "Do you plan to hurt me?"

He just drew his lips back and forth across mine as he said he planned to make love to me in a voice that was as smooth as velvet or twenty-year-old whiskey. My breath caught in my throat and my knees went weak. He caught me before I fell he picked me up gently and carried me.

"I called you here tonight." He said as he laid me gently on a bed that felt like a silk cloud, I felt like I was floating.

In the darkness, I couldnt see his face but I still felt very little fear as I ask," Are you a stalker?"

I heard him chuckle softly, "I plan to be your destiny," as he moved us towards the middle of the bed.

Gently he caressed my body with his hands and slid my shirt up my chest and off my arms. His hands slid down my face and neck as his lips burned me as they followed his hands. To me, his hands were very hot and I still felt them on my skin even after they had moved on. His lips were warm and soft and left wet kisses over my face. Every now and then, he stopped at my lips so he could fully kiss me mouth to mouth. This gave me the opportunity let me taste him as well. He moved my hair back and traced the gentle curves of my ear with his tongue before nipping my ear lobe and tugging gently. He nipped below my jaw and trailed kisses down my neck gently biting me near my collarbone. He ran his tongue down my breastbone and under my breast. Then slowly removed my bra placing hot wet kisses around my entire breast before finally reaching my nipple, which was already hard and aching. I was unable to move, I had never felt anything so erotic. I was unable to move, unable to see, only hear and feel and I was melting into the sheets. He sucked and tugged and nipped at my nipple until I was almost ready to explode then he stopped and as I gasped at the loss of his mouth forcefully sucked my other nipple into his mouth and sucked hard I could feel the mark he was leaving and could only moan. His hands continued to roam down my stomach with his lips and tongue now close behind burning a path to where I needed him most. His dexterous fingers unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans as he lifted my hips and removed them and my panties at the same time. Gently sliding them down my legs and off, he kissed and licked his way down one leg to my foot and massaged my arch with his tongue then moved to the other leg and repeated all of the kisses and nips on the way up. As he reached the V at the top of my thighs, he growled softly in the back of his throat and rubbed his cheek over my lower abdomen. The stubble on his cheek both tickled and scratched me but I soon forgot about it as his fingers went higher. When one finger pressed between my thighs and stroked my lower lips, I could feel my wetness spread. Then his tongue followed his finger down the tight V.

Stopping any movement before pulling back with a growl he told me in a husky smooth voice "Tonight I plan to ruin you for all other men and make you mine."

After that he proceeded to make love to me in every way that I had every fantasized, he kissed licked and sucked every inch of skin on my body. His mouth, lips, tongue, teeth, his hands and truthfully all of his body were magic. I still had not seen his face. He was right he had ruined me for all other men and he continued until I had screamed repeatedly that I was his and only his. This feeling was so overpowering and consuming; I wondered could this still be a dream.

Word Count 2683 excluding disclaimer and word count


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters. They are the property of Janet Evanovich. They have just come to my backyard to play.

I place a warning for all chapters for adult language and situations, some being sexual.

I would like to thank Denny for encouraging me in the endeavor and the moral support she has given me. Also thank you to Xylia for her work to beta this story.

I would like to appologize for my first chapter not having punctuations. When I submitted the chapter they were present.

The Dream

Chapter 2

All News Is Bad News

I lay in the bed totally blinded by the dark. He had yet to light a candle or turn on a light. I was so spent so sated that I could not move. My eyes drifted closed with his warm arms around me. I felt the bed dip and I was coming awake.

He touched my cheek and I thought to myself that he must be part cat to see me in the total darkness. I longed to see his face and his body as his hands slowly slid down my body never speaking a word. "_Who was this man that could take me so far and never leave this room? How could I sleep in my dream? How could anything this erotic and wonderful be a dream? Where was I?" Questions swirled in my head._

_"I should get up get dressed and leave_," said dumb Stephanie. "_But it is so cold and scary outside_," said smart Stephanie. What could happen if I stayed except maybe he was a murderer and just wanted to work off some tension before doing the deed? What would my mother say or the 'Burg grapevine? Look at Stephanie Plum she got what she deserved. She was such a slut a real embarrassment.

Just then his lips and tongue traveled down my neck and across my chest."What the hell is that noise?" I knocked my alarm off the nightstand but it kept ringing. "Why did I have to wake up just when the dream was getting good again?" Then realizing the noise was my phone; I answered a little too gruffly with a "WHAT?"

Mary Lou said "are you OK, you were supposed to call me this evening and it is already eleven oclock. Where have you been?"

By that time I was awake and had checked the room to make sure I was alone. Unfortunately, I was.

"Mary Lou I was having the most awesome dream and you woke me just before the good part. I could feel everything I could hear and taste but I couldnt see anything.'

"Do tell. What were you feeling and tasting?" I felt my face flush. "Oh it was nothing." I said breathlessly. How could I possibly tell even Mare how the dream had felt? How his lips caressed my skin? How his tongue traced my nipples? How his teeth nipped at my neck? How his fingers felt as they touched my moist skin. No, I definitely couldnt go there, then Mare would think I was a slut too. How could you dream something so real?

Mary Lou said," come on Steph. There are no good girls gone wrong-just bad girls found out. Now, spill about this wonderful dream."

"OMG Mare I dont know where to start. I came home after shopping and lay down to think. Thats when I fell asleep and the dream started." I told Mary Lou about the dream starting with how frightened I was walking the dark deserted street and finishing with the tingle and feelings when I was in bed with the dark stranger. "What do you think it means I have never dreamed anything so real?"

Mare started to analyze my dreams. She had taken some psychology course in college and did a lot of research on the internet. Guess that made her an expert. "It would seem to me that you are very afraid of being alone. That you think that is where youre headed in the dark and alone. Maybe that is where you think this thing with Joe and your mother is taking you, since they are whom we were talking about, Steph.

Maybe what you should think about is what you have with Joe, what you really want. Will he be with you when you need him? Or will you be in the dark alone?

Your mother doesn't understand how you feel. She thinks happiness is marriage and the 'Burg. Thats where she is happy. Loneliness isn't part of her picture because your dad is always there.

You on the other hand have a history of wanting your freedom to make choices and being treated with equality. You are the new generation of women. Your fights with Joe show that. You suffer and cry then you go back feeling you don't have a vote in your own life. Maybe in the 'Burg, that is your dark and everyone pushes you to be like them."

"Oh, Mare Im just so lost. I don't know where to go or what to do. I'm brave on the outside but Im not sure how brave I really am. I don't know if I'm ready to live my life alone. After all I will have failed two times if I lose Joe. I sat chewing my lower lip."

Mare gently said over the phone," I would rather stay positive and get 50 percent good results, than stay negative and get 100 percent bad results.

My positive is Lenny and the boys; they are what I've always wanted. Sure sometimes I pull my hair out but I love my life. I can't think of anywhere I would rather be. You, on the other hand have different thoughts. Let's talk about the juicy part of your dream."

"What can I say? Am I just supposed to meet someone who never talks just makes unbelievably passionate love to me? The only thing he said is that he would ruin me and make me his forever. How could anyone love me like that, Mare? I pretty much fall into the category of unlovable, at least over the long haul."

"Steph you have to have faith in yourself. Everybody is lovable to someone. You've had some very bad experiences. But, remember perseverance is failing nineteen times and succeeding the twentieth.

I really hate to say this because I am so afraid of losing you, but Steph you need to get out of the Burg. You need to stand on your own. You need to stand up for you and your needs. Give yourself a chance to find a life that will make you happy. Fly like you have always wanted. Maybe that dark passionate man is waiting for you. Think of it, a life filled with passion and love. You never know if you don't try and you can never try if you don't take that first step."

"Ill think about it, thanks Mare. Now don't you need to get some sleep instead of psychoanalyzing my dreams?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you going to be alright?"

"Sure Im just going back to dreamland for a while."

"'Kay, what if you take a vacation? Get away from all the stress and bosses you seem to have. Take a week to clear your head. Think about what you really want for the rest of your life. Is it Joe and the 'Burg, is it your little apartment and dinner with your family, or is it a life where you are on your own terms and can fly or crash. Just remember no matter what you decide I will always be here. You will always have my shoulder, my home to come back to. A person is only as big as the dream they dare to live. If you find that dark man that gives you love and makes you feel safe think about grabbing him. If he wants to let you fly, don't ever let go. Night Steph, I love you."

"Love you too, Mare."

Hanging up the phone, I fell back onto the bed. My mind was swirling with all the things Mary had said. "_Could I really fly? Could I walk away from the '__Burg and not look back? Could I ever (did I want to be) be me alone? Was I too dependent on my upbringing to go it alone?" I guess this is the real chicken test._

_Where did I want to be in ten years? Hell__,__ where did I want to be in ten days? Here I was Trenton__s own Queen of Denial who couldn__t even decide what to do after breakfast trying to decide what to do for the rest of my life. _

_Okay let__s look at my life: (a) I pretty much sucked at my job as a BEA, yeah I brought in my skips but I rolled in garbage, got shot, and had my cars blown up in the process. (b) I sucked at marriage, proved that with Dickie. (c) Probably sucked at relationships, Joe and I were pretty much living proof of that fact. (d)I'__m a failure as a daughter, my mother kept pointing out to me. (e)Why would Ranger even want to make me his?_

I know the dark silent stranger was Ranger in my dreams. Who else could it be? He had said part of those words to me once before but never that he wanted me, except for one night of the most fantastic sex of my life.

Here I am in a life-altering phase and Ranger is in my dream. What is he doing there? I know he makes me feel safe; he is always there to catch me when I fall. He gives me a job when I need money and a car when mine blows to pieces. He always says he is proud of me and never puts me down. He is my best friend, companion, co-worker, mentor, and yes one time lover. Ranger is the _most important person in my life. I lo....no I won'__t__ go there. _How can I even think that; he has told me he doesn't do relationships? His love doesn't come with a ring, maybe a condom, but defiantly not a ring.

Now I am just getting crazy. All of this talk about changing my life has gotten to me. Mary is right I need a vacation, time for me to get away and think. Leave the Queen of Denial in Trenton.

The beach, that's what I need. A few days at Point Pleasant always improves my outlook and attitude. That's what Ill do. I have some money saved from a few higher paying skips. I'll get a room at the Inn and spend some time alone. Maybe I will like it, NOT! Its too cold to swim, but I can walk on the beach, browse the shops and eat junk food.

That's it, in the morning I will: 1) Call Connie and tell her Ill be gone for a week or two. 2) Call mother and tell her I'll be out of town. 3) Call Mary Lou and tell her I'm going away to Point Pleasant and have her pick up Rex. 4) Call Ranger and tell him. What would I tell Ranger? Funny I thought about calling Ranger and didn't think about calling Joe!

I didnt need to call Ranger he wouldn't even notice I was gone for a few days. Besides, I hadn't seen him in a month. Im guessing he's in the wind. He hadn't told me he was going but Tank had come to check on me a few days ago. I like Tank and all of the other guys at Rangeman but they're no Ranger.

_"You are over thinking again Steph. There is no reason to walk down this crazy road. Just get some sleep__."_

I tossed and turned for hours after talking to Mary Lou. The last time I looked at the clock it was 3 AM. I woke at 10 AM feeling bushed, more exhausted than when I went to bed. My strange dream had not recurred but Ranger had been in some part of a dream. We were in the woods or more like a jungle. That was all I could remember but it gave me a chill.

As I went about planning my day, I couldnt get rid of that cold feeling. I made my calls to everyone. By afternoon, I was still a little worried so I called Tank to ask if Ranger was ok. Tank just told me Ranger was in the wind and that as far as he knew everything was ok. I thanked him and hung up.

The next morning I was on my way to Point Pleasant. The day was sunny and warm. As I left Trenton, the sky cleared and turned a bright blue.

Arriving at the Inn, I still had that cold slightly worried feeling in my heart. What could this be? Did I have another stalker? Was someone sick?

I called Mary Lou to tell I had arrived and was going to stroll on the boardwalk. After unpacking my stuff, I left my room to take that walk. Maybe a nice stroll would help ease my mind.

Hours later, I was in the shower when that same cold chill ran through my body. I heard Ranger say "Mine". Jumping I looked around. There was no one here but me. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and went to the other room. Nobody, I was alone and the door was locked.

_"Steph you are truly loosing it." I know that was Ranger__s voice__._I slowly lowered myself onto the bed trying to imagine why I was hearing Rangers voice hear in my room. Lying there, I drifted off to sleep

I was in a dark room again with Rangers hands on my body. He was saying," I will make you mine, all mine."

Then the light came on and we were in the jungle. It was hot and steamy. There were bugs. I mean big bugs! Ranger was in the tangled vines. He was bleeding from his left side. Ranger looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes and just said "Mine." Then there were more bugs buzzing and ringing in my ears and it just kept on, it wouldn't stop. Ranger's lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was batting away the bugs when I realized the buzzing and ringing was my phone.

I almost couldn't bring myself to answer the phone. My hand was so cold and I was shivering so much. I slowly opened my phone. Hello.

"Steph, this is Tank. Steph! Steph! Are you ok? Steph, answer me!"

As the black spots cleared from my vision, I heard Tank yelling my name. "Yeah ok, what is wrong with Ranger?"

I could hear Tank take a deep breath as he told me." Ranger missed his check in three days ago. This morning the rest of the team found him off the trail. He was drawing fire for the rest of the team to get out, safely.

He has a gunshot wound in his side he is dehydrated and has been ravaged by insects. The only thing he has said is 'Babe Mine.' He has come around twice and that is all he said before slipping back into unconsciousness. The doctors are very concerned he is not responding to treatment, its not good."

I was silently crying by this time. R_anger couldn'__t slip away from me this way! "_Where is he Tank? We have to get to him. He needs us now!"

"Steph, will you go with me?" I guess Tank felt he had to ask me.

"Of course Big Guy, Ranger needs you at his back. He called for me. How can I not go?

I am at Point Pleasant now it will take me about 2 hours to get back."

"Don't come back to Trenton. There's a private air field about twenty miles from you. Tank informed her. Write down the information for your GPS and I will meet you there in forty five minutes. We will take the Rangeman Jet."

I quickly packed and checked out of the Inn and called Mary Lou. I left her a message to let her know I didn't know when I would be back. If she needed me, she could reach me on my cell phone. I love you. Ill call you when I get to where Im going." I added to the end of my message. Tank didn't even tell me where we were going. Not that it mattered; I'd go anyway.

When I got to the airfield, which was in the middle of nowhere, there was a black SUV by the hanger. Tank met me at the car, took my bag and put his arm around my waist.

Inside the jet, if thats what you want to call it, the thing was the size of an airliner, I buckled myself into a seat made of the softest leather I'd ever felt.

I closed my eyes. "_Steph what does it say about your trust for Ranger and his men? In an instant, you packed your bags, met one of them at an airport, get on a jet and fly away to who knows where and never ask a question. _

_These men were my best friends. I loved Ranger and would go anywhere for him."__ I said to myself._

Bobby came out of the cockpit, with a smile on his face. He informed me he would be my pilot today and hoped I had a pleasant flight. As quickly as he came out of the cockpit, he turned and went back.

Tank brought me a bottle of water and strapped himself into another seat. He looked at me with a blank face and said, "How did you know Ranger was in trouble? You knew yesterday before I did. Today, you almost seemed ready for the news?"

Word count 2922


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters. They are the property of Janet Evanovich. They have just come to my backyard to play.

I place a warning for all chapters for adult language and situations, some being sexual.

I would like to thank Denny for encouraging me in the endeavor and the moral support she has given me. Also thank you to Xylia for her work to beta this story.

The Dream

Chapter 3

The Long Flight

I was shaking all over. I'm so cold; I can't seem to stop shaking.

Unclasping my seatbelt, Tank takes me into his gentle arms, pulling me onto his lap. "Calm down Steph. No news is good news right now. We know Ranger is being cared for and if there were any problems, someone would call. We just need to get to him. Do you want some hot tea or coffee? Have you eaten recently?"

Tank was always thinking of me. "Maybe a snack and coffee will help." He lifted me back to my seat and went to get us something to eat.

He returned shortly with a cup of hot coffee with cream and sugar, just the way I like my coffee. He also had a sandwich. After he had me taken care of, he sat down looking at me "now can you tell me how you knew?"

"Tank it's hard to explain. Several nights ago, I had a dream. I was running through dark and empty streets very afraid like someone was chasing me. There was one building with the lights on so I ran inside to find it empty.

There was an elevator. It opened and I stepped through the door. There were no controls in the elevator. The doors closed. The elevator proceeded up and the doors opened.

I felt drawn to enter the hallway. I walked down the hall just a ways. I came to a door that was open. Something gave me the feeling that I should walk through the door, so I did. The door closed behind me. Strong arms pulled me into the room.

It was totally dark I could see nothing but I sensed this person meant me no harm. He finally spoke a few words but nothing else. When I finally woke, I realized the voice was Ranger.

That afternoon I fell asleep and had part of the same dream but he finally turned on the light. When I looked around, I was in a jungle. I woke up and that's when I called to see if everything was OK.

Today after I came into my room, I went to shower and over the sound of the water, I heard a voice say MINE.

A short time later, I was on the bed sleeping. I was back in the jungle. It was very hot humid, stifling. Huge insects were everywhere they were buzzing and flying into me. I looked to the side of the path and saw Ranger with blood on his side. That's when you called. He had just said 'MINE.' I couldn't explain more just that I knew he was hurt."

Tank looked at me for a long time with what I would say was almost wonder in his eyes. When he finally spoke, I was shocked.

"You know since you and Ranger have been". He stopped and looked down at his shoes as if he was embarrassed or maybe he was just collecting his thoughts. "Associated, there have been multiple times when your car exploded, you were injured or your tracker went off line. Before I could even find out what was going on, Ranger would call and ask about you.

It didn't matter if he was in Boston or South America it was as if he knew you needed help. Although it seemed a strange coincidence, I never gave it much thought. Now I think about it, he always can sense when you were in danger or hurt. That's what your dream was about, Steph. You were sensing his danger, just like he does with you. You knew that he was in danger and hurt. Your subconscious somehow connected with him then you called me."

I just looked at the Big Guy with my mouth open, shaking my head. Tank gently took his finger and shut my mouth. He motioned for me not to say anything.

"Think about it, Steph. You were in the shower and heard Ranger say _"__MINE__"__. _You check and there's no one there. Next, you're dreaming about him. He's holding you. How safe he makes you feel when all you can feel for him is danger. You see the exact jungle, the path where he lay in the brush bleeding and chewed by insects in your dream.

He has been shot and is unconscious with multiple insect bites. The only thing he's said the two times he briefly regained consciousness is _'__BABE MINE__'__. _Do you honestly believe that's coincidence?"

I slowly chewed my sandwich and thought about what Tank had said. "_Could Ranger and I be connected on some subconscious path? Could we sense each other__'__s silent cries for help? Could we feel the other__'__s pain?__"_I couldn't understand. This was too Twilight Zone for mymind I was so tired.

"Tank where is Ranger and how long before we get to him?"

Tank smiled at me and told me it would be a few hours. He suggested that I take advantage of the bedroom, at the back of the plane, and get some sleep.

My eyes went wide and I said, "Bedroom?"

Tank laughed. "_Glad I am still entertaining_. "

"Yes through that door there is a bedroom and a bathroom with a shower. You can find something comfortable to sleep in. Get some rest I think you will need your strength. We can talk later."

I went through the door to find a king size bed with Ranger's soft sheets and everything that could be expected. The bath had a large shower, sink and toilet.

I did my business, washed my hands and face and looked in the closet, finding a black T-shirt to wear. Slipping into the bed, I was immediately surrounded by comfort I'd only ever experienced in Ranger's seventh floor apartment at the Rangeman building. I promptly fell asleep. I woke not knowing how long I had been asleep. I remembered dreaming about the jungle again, then a strange sound _Whop, Whop, Whop, Whop. OK a helicopter__"everything is dark,__I feel weak__,__ hard to breath__, __Hurt, BABE MINE__", __then darkness. _

I ran out of the bedroom to Tank "He hurts he can't breathe. He's in a helicopter. Tank where is he? Where are they taking him?"

"He is being flown to the nearest Base Hospital. The medics are treating him en-route. They will have IV's, medicine, and oxygen to treat him. They will stop the bleeding as best they can. If he stops breathing, they can put a breathing tube in his lungs. It is a very efficient medi-vac helicopter with some well trained-men, just ask Bobby.

The thing now is to get him to a hospital where he can get surgical care and tests to see why he is not waking up yet."

Tank looked at me, saw the tears on my cheeks and put his arms around me.

"Bombshell Ranger was in the South Pacific in a small group of Islands that had been reported to be the hideout of a Drug Lord. He is on his way to Hawaii.

Our mission is to get there to support him. Now please don't cry I can't handle it when you cry and just remember Ranger has been through worse than this and came out the other side."

Tank and I just sat thinking our own thoughts after that. After a while, it could have been minutes it could have been an hour, I ask Tank again how long it would be before we got to Ranger.

He smiled at me and said, "Why don't you go up front. You can ask Bobby any question you have. He'll be able to answer your questions. I'll make us all something to eat."

I walked through the cockpit door and Bobby turned to smile at me.

"Hey beautiful what brings you up here?"

"Bobby I just wondered how long before we get to Ranger." I was trying hard not to cry. Bobby indicated for me to sit in the co-pilot's seat.

"We'll need to refuel In California. We'll be in California in about an hour. With favorable winds and maximum air spread, we should be at the base in 4 hours. We should be landing not too long after Ranger.

Hopefully, they will be able to give a few answers when we arrive. Depending on his wounds he may still be in surgery at that time." Bobby reached across the console and took my hand.

"Beautiful I truly believe Ranger will pull through. He is young, fit and strong and he has you. Who wouldn't want to come back with a remarkable woman like you waiting for him? I would rather stay positive and get 50 percent good results, than staynegative and get 100 percent bad results. We are looking at only good results here understood?"

Just then Tank came in and told Bobby he had some food ready. He offered to fly the plane while Bobby ate.

Bobby and I went to eat. I told him I had no idea that he and Tank were pilots. Bobby told me, "it is one of Ranger's passions and he had encouraged us to learn, also. We get our flying time in between offices on business trips."

We finished out meal and Bobby told me to go back to bed and get some rest because we would be busy when we got to the base.

I woke when we landed in California and then again when we were leaving.

After we were in the air again, I quickly went back to sleep. Stress and exhaustion had taken over and I was out like a light. In my dream, Ranger was calling BABE. I could feel him in my heart and I held onto that feeling. I only hoped he could feel me getting closer. I woke up sometime later feeling more rested. I showered, dressed and went to talk to the guys.

I stopped grabbed three bottles of water and went to the cockpit. Tank was flying Bobby was asleep in the copilot's seat.

Handing Tank a bottle of water, I sat in the small seat against the wall.

"Where are we?"

"Bombshell, we will be landing in about 30 minutes. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes Tank I feel pretty rested. Ranger kept calling me in my dreams. But Tank what if he doesn't really want me here we haven't been close recently, he has seemed distant."

"Beautiful you listen to me, that man loves you more than anything. If Ranger didn't want you, he wouldn't be calling to you.

Now I know you are a smart anddetermined woman. You are beautiful, resourceful and loyal. So chin up and put on that Jersey Girl attitude. Let's go save our guy.

Go strap yourself in we're getting ready to land."

As I left the cockpit I heard Tank say, "Bobby wake your sorry ass up we will be landing in fifteen minutes!"

"_What if I couldn__'__t do this? What if he didn__'__t wake up? What if I couldn__'__t be strong?__"_Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard, "_Proud of you Babe! __**Remember no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.**__**"**_

Tank touched the plane down so softly. It was like we were still flying until I heard the brakes screech.

After Bobby and Tank helped get the luggage and opened the door, we exited the plane.

The weather was perfect. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. The temperature was warm with a gentle breeze.

This was not a large airport but a small field with two hangars. I looked at Tank and he just smiled.

There was a black SUV waiting at the airport for us. I was assisted into the SUV and the luggage stowed. Bobby climbed behind the wheel and Tank in the passenger's seat. We started for the base.

The scenery was beautiful, the blue ocean on one side and the fields on the other. I was sorry we were not here for a more pleasant reason. Tank handed me a bottle of water and told me we were about 30 minutes from the base.

On the way, Tank gave me instructions as to what would happen when we arrived at the base. First, base passes had to be made for both the vehicle and us. We'd wait at the guardhouse until they could get our tags.

We were entering a Military base, so the security was very tight. Tank assured me that we wouldn't have any trouble entering the base. He made sure to bring all the required paper work with him, from Rangeman.

A short time later we had our picture ID's and a sticker for the SUV. Finally, we were headed to the hospital.

I wondered how Tank had a copy of my birth certificate. So, I asked.

He shrugged his head and said, "Ranger got a copy of it when you came to work for Rangeman."

The three of us headed to the hospital and Ranger. I shivered at what we might find.

Word Count 2208


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters. They are the property of Janet Evanovich. They have just come to my backyard to play.

I place a warning for all chapters for adult language and situations, some being sexual.

I would like to thank Denny for encouraging me in the endeavor and the moral support she has given me. Also thank you to Xylia for her work to beta this story.

Chapter 4

The Dream

Out of Chaos

Tank explained that this was the closest Facility to Ranger's position. He would be treated and cared here until he was stable to move and then he'd be airlifted to a base closer to home.

This wasn't the largest base hospital but he would get excellent care here. There was another advantage to Ranger being brought here. They were close to the tropics, which meant the staff would be more familiar with how to treat the insect bites.

The hospital had a totally different atmosphere from Trenton General. The lobby was calm and the waiting room was quiet. Half of the population wasn't there to see who was injured and to start the rumor mill.

Leaving Bobby and me in the waiting room, he went in search of the information desk. While we were in route to the hospital, he received instructions that we should go directly to the ER. If Ranger was already in surgery then we would be escorted to the surgical waiting room. We were wearing our passes so we were not questioned until arriving at the ER.

A kind young corpsman introduced himself as Specialist Myles. He updated us on Ranger's condition.

'"Captain Manoso arrived about an hour ago. He woke for a brief moment, but it didn't last long. He is out of it again. He mumbled a few words before he slipped unconscious again. He was calling for Stephanie, Babe. I'm assuming she is someone of importance to him." Myles assumed.

"This is Stephanie Plum." Tank introduced the two of them. "She and Captain Manoso are very close."

"He's come in and out of consciousness a few times. Each time he calls for you. It's probably what's keeping him from fighting." He told me.

Steph didn't know what to say. She wondered if Ranger was feeling the same things she was feeling. Did he have the same dream? Was she the last thing he was thinking about when he was shot? Was he calling to her, expecting her to help him when he was lying hurt in that jungle?

"At this time, the captain is being prepped for surgery. He was shot in the abdomen. He lost a lot of blood, but we seem to have that under control for now. He's breathing on his own, which is a good sign. We are giving him oxygen just to make it easier for him to breathe since we don't know the extent of his internal injuries. We do know he has several broken bones. Three ribs, bones in his foot and his right humerus.

He has extensive bruising and multiple insect bites. The doctors are not sure why he hasn't woken up yet. His skin is very pale and cold, unusual for where he was found."　

I tried to take it all in and put the pieces together, but my head was spinning. I must have been pale because Bobby took me by my arm and led me to a chair.

Tank asked a few more questions and came to sit down. "The kid says the doctor will come to talk to us when Ranger is out of surgery. He promised we will be updated if there are any changes.

Steph we need to get you something to eat and drink. You look like you are about out on your feet. There's a hotel not far from here. I'm going to work on getting us rooms."

I feel so blessed having friends like Tank and Bobby to help me through all of this. I don't know how I would survive without them.

"Tank that is wonderful but I can't leave here till I know Ranger is Ok. He has been calling for me. I hope he knows I am here."

"Beautiful, after what you told me and what Myles told me, I have very little doubt that he knows you are here at this minute. Even under anesthesia, he can probably feel you. And if he can, I'm also sure he is fighting to get back to you. Come on let's get some food it may be a long time before we eat again."

The three of us ate in the hospital cafeteria and were back in the waiting room within an hour. I felt a little better and calmer after eating. It had been a very long day since Tank's call and exhaustion was catching up to me. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, a doctor came through the double doors.

He introduced himself as Dr. Porter and asked for the family of Captain Manoso. The doctor gave us a strange look but allowed us to introduce ourselves. Tank introduced me as Stephanie Plum the Captain's Fiancé. I just looked at him amazed.

Dr. Porter explained Ranger was in recovery and explained his injuries. Capt Manoso has not regained consciousness at this time. He will be in Recovery for about an hour then moved to a room. You may see him at that time."

Tank asked if there was any possibility I could see him now. After some deliberation, the doctor acquiesced. He led me to the recovery room and told me I could have fifteen minutes.

I pulled a stool next to the bed and took Rangers hand gently in mine. "_Ranger what would I do if I lost you? You are the reason I live .__**If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I Love You**__"_

I realized on the flight over that I was in love with this man. The fact that I had never told him and that I might not get the chance to tell him scared me to death.

Looking at the face I loved, I noticed how much more relaxed and younger he looked when he was asleep than he did awake. The creases around his eyes were less apparent. The set of his mouth more relaxed.

His skin was pale with multiple swollen bites or stings from insects; many wore open sores and draining. I held his hand and stroked his face taking care not to cause him pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I made up my mind then that I could not risk losing Ranger and him never knowing that I loved him. I wanted to touch him so bad but I had been instructed to wear gloves because of his open wounds. Sitting there holding his hand with my head resting against our hands I confessed to him. "Ranger I know you won't want to hear this and I know you don't do relationships. Since that one glorious night together, I have known we had more than just Professor Higgins and Eliza. When you walked into my apartment and Scrog shot you I knew at that moment I was in Love with you. I could never be anything else. I have known since then that I could never give myself wholly to any other man. A large part of me would always be in love with you. **We choose those we like; with those we love, we have no say in the** **matter.**

I have spent my life rejecting the 'Burg and what it offered. I can't settle for the picket fence it offers. I know this is not what you want. I also know when you wake up, and God I know you will, that you will probably send me away. But, I need to tell you and I will tell you again when you wake then that I love you. **To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I** **ever dreamed.** After I tell you how much you mean to me, I will leave and let you live your life. But pleaseRanger,** If you love me let me know, if not please gently let me go**." Just as the doctor came in, I felt a slight movement of Ranger's fingers.

Dr. Porter led me back to Bobby and Tank. They both put their arms around me and made a Stephanie sandwich. They squeezed me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. They kissed me on the cheek. They led us to some chairs in the waiting room, anxious for my report.

"Not much to tell. Ranger is still unconscious. I may have felt his fingers move when I talked to him but I'm not sure. He looks so thin and he has wounds all over his body. Besides the fractures and bruises he has insect bites all over." I sat for several minutes thinking about how Ranger looked, so pale and weak.

Turning to Bobby, "could all of the insect bites affect him? There are so many, they are red swollen and angry looking. Some are draining. Could he be having a reaction to the poisons?"

"Yes there are some insects in the tropics that are poisonous. The venom they inject can cause Loss of consciousness or paralysis. There are actually some that are used for blow darts to kill prey."

"Bobby how long before the affects would go away?" Tank and I both looked at him astonished.

"I'm not sure baby I would have to do some research. I would say if he survived the initial assault it could take hours maybe even days.'

"_If this was the case how could I sit here for days and not know if Ranger would be OK?__"__ I_ rememberedsomething grandmother had said. I would rather stay positive and get 50 percent good results, than stay negative and get 100 percent bad results. "_I would stay positive for Ranger.__"_

Sometime later, we wereescorted to Ranger's room in the ICU. He was still on oxygen and had not awakened. Tank pulled a chair to the side of the bed so I could sit and talk to Ranger. He and Bobby sat on the other side of the bed. I held Ranger's hand like it was a lifeline. I kissed his hand and his foreheadthen his lips. I didn't care about PDA's in front of the guys they would just have to deal. I needed Ranger to know I was there.

"Ranger I am here. You told me in the dream you called me here and I really need for you to open your eyes and talk to me. Why did you call me here? What did you want to tell me? You have to wake up and talk to me. Bobby and Tank are here. We all need to see your eyes. You got pretty banged up this time. Take the time you need but please come back to us."

Bobby told me he was going to find a computer to do some research and left. Tank waited with me. There was no response from Ranger.

Ranger's POV

"_Where am I? The last thing I remember, what is the last thing I remember? Running, I was in the jungle my team had been ambushed. I was running to draw fire away from the team. Just need them to get to the extraction point. Running, the jungle is dense. There is just a narrow path, towering vegetation. _

_Can't see a way out. Sharp pain in my side falling, falling. Bugs millions if insects attacking biting stinging. Can__'__t get up, too weak, can__'__t move. I__'__ll just close my eyes a minute. _

_Babe, my arms are around Babe in a soft bed. Darkness can__'__t move but have to make Babe MINE. How long have I been here? Why is Babe in the jungle with me? I was on a mission. Men are yelling pulling me, carrying me. I__'__m in a helicopter, hands pulling at me, something over my face. I can__'__t breathe. Babe, MINE. Nothing but darkness.__"_

_Steph__'__s POV_

I was sitting beside Ranger, holding his hand but he's not responding to me. At one point, I felt the faintest tingle in the back of my neck. Was he close to coming back to us? Did he sense me at his side? Then there is nothing again. I was so tired and drained of energy I lay my head on his hand and drifted off to sleep.

_I was back in the dark bedroom__, __the soft bed. Ranger is holding me. Ranger__'__s large warm hands traveling over my body, sending tingles down my spine and shivers over my entire body. _

_He touched my naked body. His hands were everywhere, roaming over my body. He cupped my breast in his hands and I melted into his touch. His hands were so talented. When he began pinching and tugging on my hardened nipple, I felt heat travel south to the promise land. _

_At the same time he took my other nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking flicking with his tongue. The feeling had me on the edge of ecstasy. _

_His other hand traveled slowly down my stomach followed closely by his lips and tongue, kissing every spot of skin along the way. _

_He stopped to lavish kisses and tongue my belly button. God this man could make me hot in so many ways! As his lips came to my curls I could hardly contain the feeling he was creating. He gently nudged my legs apart to grant him access. _

_He swirled slow tortuous circles all around my clit, never touching that special spot. In an instant, he slid his fingers between my already wet and dripping lips. _

_Kissing back up my abdomen and grasping my hard sensitive nipple in his teeth, he plunged one long thick finger into my_ _center heat. I came unglued and thrashed on the bed. _

_Gently he held me on the bed with his other hand as he continued to thrust in and out of my core with his finger, biting and pulling my nipple with his teeth at the same time. Just as I thought I could stand no more he plunged a second then a third finger into my center. Pulling all the way out and then slamming back in as deep as he could, twisting his hand and bending his finger he found my G-spot. He worked it over and over again and I was about to fly over the edge. Putting a little more pressure, he rubbed his thumb across my clit; I was ready to fly straight over the edge. _

_Before I could come down, he pushed the hood back on my clit and flicked the most sensitive center with his nail sending me into a doomsday organism like I had never felt. I had never had anyone touch me like that and as darkness overtook me, I heard __"__MINE__"__ again. _

I opened my eyes and realized where we were. I had Ranger's hand in mine. His eyes were still closed.

I looked at Tank he just smirked and said 'that must have been some dream.'

_How could a dream be so real? I could feel the moisture between my legs. I could still feel his hands and lips on me, my nipples and center were throbbing. The only thing I could do was blush and wonder how I had embarrassed myself. _

"_Dios, I can__'__t get enough of my Babe. Why can__'__t I feel her now? Got to open my eyes and see her face. Need to kiss my Babe. I need to be inside her feeling her hot wet center clenching around my cock caressing and milking me! Dios, how she could squeeze every last bit of cum out of me. OPEN YOUR EYES SOLDIER!__"_

Steph lifted her head; again she had felt a slight tingle on her neck and a tiny movement of his hand. There was no change of expression on his face but as she scanned his body, she noticed the tent in his blanket.

Tank chuckled and said, "He is in there and he knows you are here." I didn't know if he was trying to embarrass or reassure me.

**Word Count 2610**

**Four prompts**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sleeping Beauty

The Dream

We had been at the hospital for five days. Bobby and Tank took turns going to the hotel to rest while one of them stayed at the hospital with me. They made sure I ate and drank plenty and got a little sleep in my chair. Luckily the staff was agreeable to this and brought me blankets and pillows. I had only left his side to go to the bathroom and wash up since we got here.

Ranger had been breathing normally without oxygen since day three and had been moved to a private room, this was arranged by the suits in Washington. Tank said this had to do with his Rank and his mission. I guess they wanted to control what might be overheard, especially if Ranger started to talk before he was fully awake.

Tank came in after his break and brought me a coke, cheeseburger and piece of chocolate cheesecake. My guys never forgot my dessert; sometimes it was more decadent than others.

I hadn't felt any more reaction from Ranger in the last three days and I was starting to get frightened and depressed. I just knew he felt me before but why could I no longer feel him where had he gone? The doctor said all of his tests were within normal limits and that he was healing, why didn't he wake up? I was sitting by the bed holding Rangers hand and resting my head on his arm. I had looked at his injuries this morning and they seemed to be heeling no redness or swelling and that is what Bobby told me to always look for when I was injured. The nurses told me his vital signs were normal. His bruises were starting to fade more yellow and green now than black and dark blue. Even the insect bites were healing, the redness fading and the swelling going away. "_God, Ranger why won't you open your eyes_?" I started to cry for the first time in 5 days.

Tank took my hand and lifted me to my feet. "Steph you look like you are on your last leg, I want you to go back to the hotel with Bobby. Take a shower, relax and at least stretch out on a bed for a little bit. It will do you good and when Ranger wakes up you will want to be alert. Please for me. It will do you good."

"Tank that would be nice but I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

"Steph go with Bobby I will call if he so much as twitches a finger. You will be less than ten minutes from the hospital" ' with Bobby driving' he said under his breath.

Bobby and I went to the hotel and he continued his research (he had obtained a Rangeman laptop and had possibly every search engine known to man). My first action was the shower. The guys had Rangers Bulgari and my hair care products ready for me, they are so sweet. I couldn't ask for better friends.

As I was stepping out of the shower Bobby yelled eureka!! I quickly wrapped a towel around me and ran to him. Bobby looked around raised an eyebrow and smiled at me then quickly turned around to the computer. "Steph I finally found something. Many of the insects and other life on these islands are pretty unknown and the effect of their venom has not been studied. This report by some French doctor says that even though the toxins have not been identified some of them may respond to the drugs used to counteract narcotics. This may shorten the long term effects of the toxin. I want you to rest for a couple of hours then when we go back I will talk to the doctor."

I was so excited I wanted to leave right away but Bobby insisted that I rest at least 2 hours. He told me that even though Ranger was a brother and that he would give his life for him, his other main responsibility was to his little sister and Ranger's woman that he had promised to do everything in his power to protect me.

Knowing how seriously Bobby took his responsibilities I relented, put on a t-shirt and boxers and crawled into bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, exhaustion had taken over.

True to his word two hours later Bobby woke me with a cup of hot coffee just the way I like it and a fresh donut. "Bobby you are a god, I love you"

Bobby smiled and said,"Get dressed sister we have a mission." Within thirty minutes I was dressed with my hair in a pony tail and we were on the way to the hospital.

Tank was sitting by the bed with his feet on the rail and just shook his head. Bobby proceeded to explain what he had found Tank sat up and listened intently. When Bobby finished the guys went to locate Ranger's doctor.

I kissed Ranger on the forehead and then on the lips took his hand and sat back in my chair. As I kissed his lips I felt the very slight tingle on the back of my neck.

"_I am still in the dark maybe not as dark as before, OPEN YOUR EYES SOLDIER! Why can't I open my eyes? I feel Babe where am I why is Babe here? That must mean I am not dead. If I could only move a little she would know I am here. What do I remember? The last thing I remember is being pushed into a helicopter and not being able to breathe. Can't move the darkness is closing back in need to open my ……"_

Sometime later Bobby and Tank came back and told me the doctor had gone to do some research on the possibility of using the medicine Bobby had described and to make some phone calls. He was also going to try to call this French doctor and discuss his research

I was thinking the guys probable though I was crazy when I told them I felt Ranger closer to me at times so I didn't share the latest tingle but I did feel in those little snippets of time he was there beside me.

Hours later Dr. Porter came back in with a smile on his face. Looking at Bobby, "I read the article you referred to it was very intriguing, it is not in a widely circulated journal that's why I missed it. I have a call into the doctor who wrote it and I am waiting for a return call. In the mean time I have talked to several of my colleagues and given the nature of the medicines we are talking about we feel that it is probably safe to try a small dose and see if there is any response. If we see any positive response will slowly increase the doses till we get a desired outcome. Is this agreeable with everyone? Miss Plum I note that you have the Captains Medical Power of Attorney, and though that is generally not taken into consideration in Military Hospitals in this case I think it is warranted. This is an experimental procedure and I feel using a very small dose there is minimal danger, there is always the possibility of an adverse reaction with the venom and the Captain slipping farther into a coma. I will leave you for a few minutes so you can discuss this, feel free to call if you have any questions."

Tank and Bobby looked at me and Tank spoke first. "Rangeman has been like this for 5 days. He is not improving. He has not responded to anything being done or said, I think we need to make some kind a move."

Bobby said," I agree with Tank, five days any toxin should be broken down and out of his system. That leaves the possibility that this will not leave his system but keep him in this state. Ranger wouldn't want that. The chance is small we could do more damage than we already see. I say we try it."

"Guys, can I have a few minutes alone with Ranger while I think?" They both stepped out of the room and closed the door.

When I heard the door click shut I turned back to Ranger. "Well, Batman you have left me in a place I would rather not be but I will focus on the goal. I have a few things I need to say first and I hope you can hear me. Ranger I love you and only you. I have loved you for years but wouldn't believe it until Scrog shot you. That night I knew I loved you and was in love with you. You are every breath I breathe. I cannot imagine a life without you in it in some way. In my dream you said you called me here you planned to make me yours. Even if that was just a silly dream, I am here. When you wake you may send me away. That will break my heart but I will know that you will always be somewhere in my life, in my world. Batman, Ranger I wish you could let me know if this is the right thing, if this is what you want. I do know you would not want to go on living like this. If Dr. Porter feels we have a good chance to help you with this treatment, I will give him the OK." I put my head on his arm and cried the tears rolled down my face onto Rangers arm and after a few seconds his finger moved slightly just a twitch but I also felt that tiny tingle on my neck for just a second. "Was_ he telling me to go ahead could he hear me? _" I slowly and gently kissed his lips and went to get the guys.

Dr. Porter came back in a short time later and we told him we all agreed to try the treatment. He walked over to the bed and withdrew a syringe from his pocket and slowly injected the medication in to Ranger's IV. We all waited for any movement or response of any kind.

Probably ten minutes later which seemed like an hour, Rangers eyelids fluttered slightlyand he mouthed the word Babe. We collectively let out a breath that I didn't know we were all holding. That was the only response but we all saw it. The doctor advised we would wait for an hour for the medicine to leave his system, that way we would have total control of the dose he got. Then we would increase the dose and wait again. He also said this could take several hours to get the optimum dose in his system.

As he left the room we all smiled and I kissed Ranger again. Guess I was no longer embarrassed about PDA's in front of the MM.

Bobby and Tank went to get us some food and drinks while I closed my eyes and waited for the doctor to return.

After we had finished eating and I had freshened up a bitDr. Porter came back for the next dose of medicine. He told us he had decided to double the dose. Receiving our consent he injected the medication into Ranger's IV and we waited several long minutes. Ranger jerked slightly and squeezed my hand. He still did not open his eyes and did not respond when we talked to him but the tingle in the back of my neck was stronger. "Guys he is closer, I can feel him stronger than before." We all took a collective breath.

Dr. Porter looked confused he had no idea what we were talking about, "you mean he squeezed your hand harder this time?" Just looking at him I said "that too." Tank and I tried to explain the _connection _Ranger and I had. Of course to someone who hadn't experienced it, it all sounded a little like Sci-Fi. After all he was a man of science not feelings.

Through the evening several more attempts were made, each with a slightly stronger reaction. The last time Dr. Porter cam in he said that we were now going to give a full adult dose of the medicine. Slowly injecting the medication we waited.

From out of the silence of the room came a raspy "Babe" and Ranger's eyes opened. I have never seen more beautiful eyes. He squeezed my hand and the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Tank and Bobby said almost in unison, "Glad you decided to join us Rangeman. We were beginning to think you didn't like us. "

Ranger held my hand like it was his lifeline his dark brown eyes bore into mine and he said "MINE!"

I almost leaped in the bed but settled for a kiss on his full lips and nodded my head "Yours!"

Ranger had been unconscious five and half days. That had given his body time to start healing and he was not in too much pain. His throat was dry and I had kept balm on his gorgeous lips, so after he was fully awake and drank some water he looked at Tank for a report of what had happened.

Tank did his best to give a full report and Bobby jumped in with the medical parts, Ranger just occasionally nodded his head and asked a few questions. The guys left the part about my dreams and feelings to me to tell.

After the guys finished their report Ranger turned to me and asked"and you are here because…."

I had to think about this for a minute, I could not tell Ranger about those dreams. I couldn't tell the dream in front of the guys, Tank and Bobby just knew the G-Rating version. Fearing that Ranger would have questions I ask them to please give us a few minutes. Then after I explained if Ranger wanted me to leave I would. This was after all dreams and all in my head.

Word Count 2349


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Tell

The Dream

Pulling my shoulders back and my chin up I looked at Ranger. I would tell him the edited version of my dream, the even more edited version than I gave Mary Lou.

I looked Ranger in the eyes and started. "Eight days ago (had it only been a little over a week, it seemed like so much longer) Mary Lou and I were talking about my screwed up life and where I was going and what I was going to do to change things." Ranger started to interrupt with "Babe" but I put up my hand to stop him. "Just let me finish then you can talk."

I looked down at my hands and started again "like I was saying Mary Lou and I talked then I went back to my apartment to think about it. Laying on my bed I naturally fell asleep. I had a dream that was pretty weird. I was on a dark empty street and felt I was being followed. The fear was gripping me harder by the second I was all alone and being followed. I speeded up and turned a corner and there was one building with a light on, running to the door I found it was open and went in. There was no one there but there was an elevator in the back of the room so I pushed the button and entered, there were no buttons inside but the doors closed before I could get out. The elevator moved upward and stopped opening to a hall with one door, I tried the door and it opened as I stepped in the door closed behind me and I was in complete darkness. Hands touched me but I wasn't afraid I felt calm, safe. After that I heard you say you brought me there and then MINE. Then I woke to the phone ringing and it was Mary Lou, she chastised me for not calling her. We talked some more and decided I needed a vacation and would go to Point Pleasant. When I went back to sleep I didn't have the same dream but you were in it, we were in a jungle very hot and steamy but I was chilled.

The next morning I planned my vacation packed a bag called Mary Lou, but couldn't get rid of the cold feeling. BY afternoon I still felt the same way so I called Tank to see if you were OK and he said as far as he knew you were.

The entire drive the next day I couldn't shake that feeling even walking on the boardwalk in the sun I felt cold. I went to my room at the Inn and took a shower". Looking down at the floor I said "I heard your voice, grabbing a towel I checked my room and I was alone. By then I decided I was just going crazy, why would you be calling me? I got dressed and lay down for a nap and I was back in a dream it started In the dark room then it was light and we were in a jungle you were bleeding and bitten by insects, your lips we moving. Then the phone woke me, it was Tank telling me you had been hurt and that I needed to meet him at an airfield. Bobby Tank and I flew here and we have been by your side since." I looked up into his eyes.

His eyes were dilated almost black and he had his almost smile on his lips "What was I saying to you Steph?" "I don't know it was a dream. " I said looking at the floor to study my shoes.

"Look at me Steph, eyes up look at me. Babe do you know what a 'tell' is?" I shook my head. "That's when a person always does the same movement when they repeat something. Like when I look at you I have to twist a curl of your hair around my finger." I nodded understanding.

"When you are playing poker you look for your opponents tell when he is bluffing or when he has a good hand. He will always perform the same behavior. When you interrogate someone you look for tells: eye shifting nervous behavior, twitches, body positioning. I have played a lot of poker in my time and I have watched you for countless hours and believe me when I say I know your 'tells' I really hate to say this because you may be able to change them then I would have to start over. Your face and eyes are very expressive because of that it is hard for you to hide what you are thinking but you have certain other 'tells'." I just looked at him with my mouth hanging open; he reached to my chin and gently closed my mouth with one finger.

"Steph when you are not telling me the truth or not the whole truth you can't look me in the eye. You study your manicure or your shoe laces. So I know after your story that you have only told me parts of it. So I am asking you again what did I say, what did I do in the dreams that you don't want to tell me? What did I say to you in your shower?"

I stood up and started pacing and chewing on my lower lip. I jerked my hand up and covered my mouth and Ranger smirked and nodded his head. Another 'tell' I must have a lot of them did they all mean something to Ranger?

Ranger held out his hand and motioned for me to come to him. "The dreams were pretty detailed and you might say erotic but Please I don't want to talk about that now" Ranger gave me his best 200 watt smile nodded his head and said "later."

" The first dream you told me' you called me here tonight' and that 'I plan to be your destiny' then you said' I plan to ruin you for all other men and make you mine'" as I talked Ranger's smile got even wider and he gripped my hand tighter.

The other dreams you just said 'MINE' in the shower, in the jungle just 'mine all mine'. Then on the flight here I would just feel cold and hear 'Mine' that was all. Then after we arrived, when I touched your hand and kissed your lips I got a tingle along my neck. Then when the doctor gave you medicine I would get that tingle again a little stronger each time. Now if you want me to leave I will."

After looking at me for several minutes Ranger lifted my hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on my palm. "First let me say that you are not going anywhere. Steph when I was running through the jungle all I could think about was getting home to you, wrapping my arms around you and making you mine forever. I have been such a fool to think I could live without you. I was such a fool sending you back to Morelli. I came to realize my life without you was no longer worth living that I could not die in that jungle and never see you again and tell you my feelings. I was running to get to you, to hold you, to make you mine. Babe as I lay bleeding in the brush I realized that you are the air I breathe, the light in my days and the warmth in my nights. You are as close as I will ever get to heaven on earth. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night; I want to wake with you in my arms every morning." He cupped my face in both of his large hands. Tears were rolling down my cheeks he brushed them away with his thumbs. "Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you with all my heart and I want our someday today."

I was speechless so I just crawled into the bed and gave him the most passionate kiss I could with lots of tongue. Ranger reciprocated naturally.

Just as we were coming up for air a throat was cleared in the background. I started to jump from the bed but Ranger held me close to his body. We both looked a Tank "sorry to interrupt we just wanted to make sure you and Steph were OK and to see if Steph wanted to go back to the room to rest."

"No Tank Steph will stay with me and we are fine. You and Bobby go get some rest. When you come back plan on getting me out of here."

"Ranger you need to get some rest." Wrapping his arm around me he pulled me close and closed his eyes.

Word Count 1441


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own these characters. They are the property of Janet Evanovich. They have just come to my backyard to play.

I place a warning for all chapters for adult language and situations, some being sexual.

I would like to thank Denny for encouraging me in the endeavor and the moral support she has given me. Also thank you to Xylia for her work to beta this story. Xylia you rock.

Chapter 7

The Dream

**What Now**

Sometime later, I woke pressed against a very warm body. My head was resting on a very firm shoulder and I was staring into the gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of a Cuban Sex god. _"__I think I must be in heaven" _His full lips had a slight smile.

Ranger kissed me on the nose and just said "Babe" The one word that could fill a dictionary with meanings. I smiled and followed his lead with one word "Ranger".

Ranger just shook his head and gave me a 200-Watt smile, pulling me closer with this one good arm. I felt him tense with the pain in his stomach and asked if he needed some pain medications and he said

"No just a twinge."

This man was so strong, so brave, so in control, I would never be any of that. I couldn't imagine living through half of what he did and come out with a smile.

To think just a few hours ago I was afraid he would never wake up and now he had me wrapped in his arm. God had answered my silent prayer to bring him back. Ranger had stepped into hell again and came out the other side.

Looking at me with the most intense eyes "Babe we need to talk, we have an unfinished discussion."

OK, not one of my favorite statements from Ranger and definitely not one of my favorite ways to start the day, I squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Bathroom got to go now!"

Ranger chuckled and let me go. I slid off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. I had to have a few minutes to think.

"_What did Ranger want to talk about? What unfinished discussion did we need to finish? How I hate to wake up with a discussion. Couldn't that wait till like, never?__"_

I walked to the sink to wash my hands and looked in the mirror.

"_Yikes, why would he want to talk to me or even look at me, my hair looks like I stuck my finger in an electrical outlet? I could give Ronald McDonald a run for his money on hair. Then there were the raccoon eyes.__'_

Itried to run my fingers through my hair to tame it, without much luck. I wet a paper to wash the mascara off my face. "_Aw, that__'__s a little better.__"_Taking a couple of deep breaths for courage, I went back to Ranger's side.

Reaching out his hand, he said, "Come to me Babe." He took my hand and pulled me onto the bed. He reached out and tangled his fingers in my hair. He pulled my head down and kissed me on the lips.

Just as we were getting comfortable, a nurse walked into the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Manoso, I'm here to give you a sponge bath." She beamed at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

I'd say she had to be in her twenties. Her uniform was short and she had the top button undone, exposing way too much of her generous assets.

I, the woman of many words, was speechless. I shook my head in disbelief. This woman wasn't just looking to give a sponge bath! She would fall on her knees in front of Ranger, given half a chance.

"I think you have the wrong room." I said with my best 'Burg death glare.

"I don't think we'll need your help today." Ranger chuckled.

"Fine." She huffed. "But if you change your mind, I'm here until two." She smiled, walking out of the room with a sway in her hips.

"I think the death glare worked on her Babe, Jealous much?" He pulled me closer.

I was quickly reaching rhino mode when the door opened. Tank and Bobby came strutting into the room. They came bearing smiles on their faces and food in their hands. Now that's my guys. Ranger gave them a scowl and I gave them a hug. Like I said, I don't like discussions in the morning and this morning was going well.

"Report"

"Ok, Bossman we have you fixed up; paperwork is in the works. Just a few things to sign off on and you are out of here.

The doctor says he'll release you to Bobby's care. You'll be able to go home instead of being transferred to another hospital and you'll be able to schedule your follow up visits with your regular doctor.

The plane is being prepped and fueled so we should have you out of here in a couple of hours. We brought you some food and clothes."

"Steph we packed your stuff and brought it. Figured you could shower and change here while you help Ranger get ready." Bobby added with a smile on his face.

We ate in companionable silence and disposed of our trash. Ranger gave a look at the guys and Tank said "Sure thing boss we will be back when you are ready to leave."

"Darn_ ESP!" _

"Steph, as much as I want to have that talk, it doesn't look like we will have much time and I don't want to rush." I sighed in relief, saved again.

I went about packing his things, helped him into the bathroom and let him get most of his bath,

"_Oh, I would much rather have my way with him in the shower_" I thought, but he couldn't shower because of his stomach wounds.

"Later, Babe." Damn must have said that out loud. Ranger just smirked.

I helped him get dressed in sweats, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. With Ranger all ready, I took my shower

"Babe, I am good in the shower."

"I'm well aware of how good you are in the shower." I said, blushing.

I slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, a lot of good that would do me. We're talking about Batman here.

Thirty minutes later, I was clean, dressed and my hair was in a ponytail.

"Guess we are ready to blow this pop stand" Ranger just snickered.

Less than an hour later, B and T were back with a handful of papers and a wheel chair. We were ready to leave Hawaii and I had only seen the inside of a hospital room and a hotel. Ranger must have used his ESP. "We'll come back and get the whole tour someday."

Finally, we were headed back to Trenton and life as we knew it before the mission. Ranger had me strapped into a comfy seat next to him. Tank brought Ranger water and me a coke.

"I am going up front to be co-pilot, you kids have fun." Tank chuckled and left.

Ranger and I sat drinking our drinks during takeoff. When the plane leveled out, he unclasp my seat belt and pulled me onto his lap.

"Now, Babe, we talk. You can't get away from me here"

"Ranger", he put his finger to my lips to hush me.

"Let's say, first I am going to talk and when I finish you can talk. I know how you avoid serious conversation, but it's time.

Steph, Babe, while I was unable to move, I could hear you talking. I couldn't respond, couldn't open my eyes but I heard a lot of what was said. The most important thing I heard was that you loved me and couldn't live without me, that I had better not die. The next most important thing was that I would live.

I wanted so bad to open my eyes and see your beautiful blue eyes, to hold you and kiss you senseless, but no amount of mental force on my part could make that happen. I tried to squeeze your hand. I could feel you there.

Then when you were talking about the treatment, I ached because I couldn't help you decide. My heart ached for you because I had left you with such a painful choice. I knew you would know what was right; I knew you would be strong for me. You're the strongest person I know. That is why I gave you my Medical Power of Attorney because you would do what you felt was right. I also knew Tank and Bobby would help you and support your decision."

I cuddled closer into Rangers chest. He wrapped his good arm around me and kissed me. It started gentle with a caress to my lips then rapidly progressed to a hungry demanding kiss with our tongues battling for control of the kiss. Man could this man kiss; I was weak and breathless when we came up for air.

I had no idea Ranger put so much faith and trust in me. I was also shocked at the amount of speaking Ranger was doing. This is Batman, man of one-word sentences.

"The next thing we have to talk about is this. You, Stephanie Michelle Plum, will never have to live without me because from this day onward, I am yours. You are mine and we are going to share our lives, and it is going to be good. We will live however you want, married or not, kids or not, we will talk about it all later but we will be together. Are we agreed?"

I mutely nodded my head.

Ranger chuckled. "I never thought I would see the day you were speechless." He held me tighter and kissed me more.

"_I think he is trying to keep control of this conversation by kissing me senseless.__"_I thought to myself.

"The third thing I want to ask is about your dream."

"_Oh, boy here we go the part I don__'__t want to talk about at all.__"_

"I know when you told me about your dreams you gave me the abridged version, the G Version or maybe the Readers Digest version. I would like to hear the full-length version. All of the stuff you didn't want to tell me or worry me with in the hospital. I think it is only fair that if I appear in your dream, I have a right to know what I do there.

Did I kiss you' I nodded my head. "Like this?" He put me in lip lock like never before.

"Did I touch you?" Again, I just nodded.

"Like this?" he slipped his hand down my chest stopping at my breast to massage it then plucked my nipple.

"And like this?" his hand slid down my stomach caressed my hip and grabbed my butt. All I could do was nod, my mouth was definitely too busy with his lips.

He had me so hot by this time I thought I would self-combust. Our breathing was ragged. Just then over the speaker came Tank's booming baritone voice.

"Lady and" throat clearing "gentleman we are cruising at an altitude of 38000 feet, the sky is clear and we are 2550 miles or 5 hours from our destination, we would like to thank you for flying Air Rangeman and hope you enjoy your flight. We hope you will choose to fly….."

"Tank!" Ranger yelled shaking his head and we could hear the laughter from the cockpit. I just giggled

"As I was saying before, our comedy team interrupted, like this?" He drew his hand up between my thighs and rested against my mound. "But Babe, I think you could help this along if you would just tell me your dreams. Maybe we could make some improvements. If you will tell me your dreams, I will tell you mine."

Word Count 1929


	8. Chapter 8

Usual disclaimer: I own nothing characters belong to Janet Evanovich. They just come to play in my yard.

Many thanks to Denny for her support and Xylia for her work as my Beta.

Rated M for language and adult situations

Chapter 8

The Dream

The 50 Cent Tour

Ranger gently helped me to stand and got up slowly, himself. Taking me by the hand, he led me through the plane. I really hadn't noticed much about the plane before, but it was huge and elegant.

The décor was Rangeman Black, buttery soft leather seats, couches with tables and soft lighting. We stopped in the galley to pick up sandwiches and drinks.

Ranger led us to the back of the plane. He opened a door that led us into a full bedroom with a king size bed. I touched the linen. The sheets were as soft as the ones in Ranger's apartment. There was also a bath with a shower.

Ranger had on his 200-Watt smile.

"This is lovely; I would've never dreamed a plane could look so comfortable. This must be great when you are transporting your lady friends."

Ranger's smile evaporated. "Stephanie let me be very clear about this. I DO NOT TRANSPORT LADY FRIENDS! You are the only woman that has ever been in this room except Ella."

I giggled as he wrapped me in his arms. He pulled me down to the bed, shoving me down beside him; he leaned in to kiss me. I saw the pain flash across his face with the movement.

Ranger you are in pain, let me get you a pain pill?

Nodding his head, he said, "Just one. My ribs are still a little painful."

He took his pain pill and we cuddled in the comfy bed.

"I had hoped", _kiss_ "to do more," _kiss"_ than just hold," _kiss"_ you". _Kiss "_Touch you,_" kiss, "_kiss you. I guess that will have to wait, unless you want to do all the work."

Ranger kissed me between every word. It was so sweet.

"Of course, I can think of some other things we can do that won't strain my ribs." He lifted one perfect eyebrow with a wolf grin on his face.

Ranger ran his hand down the back of my jeans and inside the waist band and I giggled.

"Just what would that be, Batman?"

"Well, Wonder Woman, if you would remove your jeans and panties and help me out of these sweats, I could give you some OJT."

"OJT?" Steph questioned.

"On job training. You have all of the attributes on your resume' that will ever be needed for this job.

This is a job that will continue to be in demand and most valuable to me in the future.

I think you are going to be a natural. I am sure this job will have many command performances in the future. I feel that you will enjoy this job immensely and that you will never get bored with it. I can assure you I will never be bored when you perform this.

This is a job we will spend many hours perfecting the exact technique to provide us both with satisfaction in a job well done. And last but not least you never have to worry about this job being downsized."

"Oh shut up Batman and lay down!" I ordered.

I slowly slid down the side of his body, careful not to cause him pain. I kissed his face; bit his lower lip before sucking his tongue into mouth. Our tongues dueled for several minutes.

He held me close in a lip lock. I slowly moved down nipping his chin, licking his neck and sucking over his Adams apple. Stopping to suck and bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. I slowly ran my lips and tongue down his chest stopping to nibble and suck each dark brown nipple. Continuous groans and growls erupted from deep in his chest. He had his hand twisted in my hair guiding the path of my lips. I tongued my way down his hard abs, sucking the skin over his hipbone into my mouth marking him.

Slowly traveling across his lower abdomen with lips and teeth, I was blocked at his happy trail by the object of my desire and obviously his. The goal was primed and ready for my OJT session and at full attention standing proud, a perfect soldier. As my lips touched his throbbing cock, Ranger let out a deep growl and grasped my hair tighter.

I took his perfect erection in my hand, he scrunched forward and jerked to grab my bottom and grunted in pain. Leaning back, he took some steadying breaths and gritted his teeth.

"No Ranger you are in pain we can't do this. It is just selfish of me. Bobby would kill me if he thought I caused you to make your injuries worse. He expects me to take care of you. I am going to get you some pain pills then you are going to rest. When you feel better, we will think about this.

I hopped out of bed and handed Ranger two pain pills and a bottle of water. "You need to drink too.

Now I want you to lay back and rest for a while is there anything else I can do, maybe a pillow under your arm?"

When I fixed his arm, he grabbed my hand. "Lay with me. I want to feel your body next to mine. I want to wrap my arm around you and breathe in your scent. I want to touch you with my lips and tongue. I want to taste you."

"I may not taste too good after being at the hospital, are you sure you don't want to wait till I shower?"

He considered this for a second. "No. Now. We can shower later. Just lay with me."

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over us, snuggling into his side. As his medicine took effect, we both slipped into quiet sleep.

**Ranger****'s POV**

I woke before Steph. I looked down at her sleeping face.

"S_elfish of her_? _Damn I was so excited to have her with me, to touch her that I scared her. Sure, it hurt when I did that scrunch to grab her sexy ass. Three broken ribs and a 3-inch incision in my stomach are going to hurt but I have felt more pain when I cut myself shaving. _

_I didn't want her to know I was in pain but then I groaned. She is so tender hearted, she worries about me. So, she drugs me to ease my pain. _

_This woman beside me is the most beautiful sensuous, woman I have ever known. I want to kiss her, to touch her, to have my hands all over her body feeling her, tasting her. I want her hands and lips on me feeling and tasting me. I want to be inside her. I don't know how much longer I can stand this._

_We spent one unbelievable night together and I have tried to maintain control since. Her pull is like the gravitational pull of a large planet. I can't seem to pull away. We have slept together many times and because of my training and phenomenal mind and body control, I have been able to resist the urges to make love to her again. _

_I have always felt that she was better off without me. My life would only bring danger and hurt to her life. But now she has come to me, presented herself to me. She dreams about me! She wants me! _

_How can I turn away again? How can I turn away from the feelings we both share? I don't think I can, not knowing if we have a future. I have to know if she would really love me, not just her image of me. Not just Batman, could she love the man I really am? _

_Then I show her pain and she drugs me. Now here I am awake with a raging hard-on and she is sleeping in my arms. Dios, I wish she would wake up so we could continue with our OJT session."_

**Steph****'s POV**

_Slowly I come awake looking up into his eyes. His eyes are as black as onyx with all of the heat and love __and lust I could ever feel radiating towards me. _

_I can feel myself melt in his gaze and feel the moisture building between my thighs. My body is on fire._

_I rake my eyes down his body,__ taking in every rippling muscle. His body is perfect. His shaft pulses and jerks under my gaze. _

_I move slowly down his perfect body with only one goal in mind. _

_I flicked my tongue across the tip of his throbbing cock; it twitches. I ran my tongue down his full length finishing by sucking his balls into my mouth one at a time. Releasing them, I swept my tongue back up his shaft and gently raked my teeth over the swollen head. _

_He is taking jerky breaths through his mouth. His eyes closed. When I sucked his head into my mouth, his hips came off the bed forcing his shaft further into my mouth. He settled back onto the bed with a groan that stirred from deep in his chest. _

_I took his balls in my hand and squeezed gently. I continued to suck the head of his shaft while swirling my tongue _around it.

_I took as much of his length as possible into my mouth, grasping the lower part of his shaft with my free hand. I slowly pulled back as I sucked harder and pushed back down. _

_Looking to his face through my lashes, he was watching me as I moved down; he is biting his lip and groaning. _

_His hands were fisted in my hair. His breaths were coming in gasps as I pulled back up and sucked hard. He held my head still as he bucked off the bed with his hips driving his shaft in and out of my mouth. I relaxed my throat to accept more of him as he fucked my mouth. _

**Ranger****'s POV**

"_My god I can't help myself. She is letting me fuck her mouth while I watch. Her beautiful red lips are wrapped around my cock. I must have died in the jungle and gone to heaven. This is what dreams are made of, Dios._

_I want to be inside of her so bad. I want to feel her hot body wrapped around me. The pain would be too much, though. _

_She is sucking me again and speeding up her assault. Dios, I can't last much longer. It has been too long. She backs off, sucking just my head, rolling it between her lips. She has one hell of a suction. I feel as if she could suck my brains and my soul out through the head of my cock. Oh Dios, she's driving me insane. Just when I'm about there, she stops sucking and runs her tongue along my shaft. Torture; erotic, intimate, sensual torture, that's what I feel. God, she is amazing. _

_She starts sucking again, all of me; she takes all she can and still wants more. I can't hold out. Gasping, I scream her name as I come in her hot mouth, spraying my seed into her throat; she keeps sucking till I am dry._

As I gasp for air, I pull her up my body to my lips. "Dios, Babe, I have never let go like that...ever. You have the lips of an angel and the mouth of a tigress."

I placed kiss on her lips and face. My breathing finally calmed and my heart rate was on its way back to normal.

"Babe, move up so I can taste your skin and your breasts, your beautiful breasts."

Steph moved up in the bed until her breast was in contact with my lips. I swirled my tongue around the smooth skin of her firm full breast. Kissing and nipping, I moved my head not touching her nipple that was getting harder by the second. I took her other breast in my hand and gently squeezed and kneaded and pinched the nipple. Steph was moaning frantically trying to get my mouth where she wanted. Finally, I gave in and took her nipple in my mouth. I licked, and nipped before biting her. She screamed, fisting her hands in my hair and pulling slightly. All that did was to turn my desire up immensely. I sucked hard on her nipple and she screamed my name. I sucked harder, pinched, and twisted her other nipple and she was writhing at my side, gasping and screaming my name.

"Steph I need to make you cum but you'll have to help me." She looked at me and nodded.

"Put the pillow under my head. Now put a knee on each side of my head and put your foot under my good arm."Now bring your hot wet pussy down to my lips."

She positioned herself. "That's good Babe." I licked her back to front across her center ending with a hard lick to her clit. I sucked her lips into my mouth nipping with my teeth and then blowing hot air across her center.

I raked my teeth over her clit then slowly slid back and sucked her inner lips into my mouth nipping as I went.

I spread her lips and licked her opening tasting the sweet nectar she was presenting me. Licking and drinking the nectar was pushing me higher again; I was throbbing and harder than I think I have ever been. My balls ached for her.

I wanted, no needed to bring Steph over the edge. I plunged my tongue into her hot wet opening thrusting my tongue in and out of her.

Steph started to move with me, god she was riding my tongue. I might cum again just from her fucking my tongue. I maneuvered my hand so I could caress and massage he clit. As I pinched and squeezed, she continued to ride my tongue, moaning my name repeatedly. I pressed hard on her clit and at the same shoved my tongue into her as far as I could, raking my teeth against her inner lips. She came hard, screaming my name. Her climax went until her whole body was trembling. When it finally passed, she collapsed on the bed next to me.

God she is gorgeous when she cums, total abandon, face flushed and lips parted and screaming my name as she collapsed in ecstasy.

Her breathing is about under control, giving her a half-crooked grin and looking down, at my throbbing cock."Babe a little help here, I guided her hand down to my massive hard-on wrapping her fingers around my dick."Just watching you cum makes me so hard I feel like I could explode."

She gives me an almost evil smile. "_What is going through that mind of hers?"_

"Ranger how is your pain? "

"Not too bad."

"I want you to take another pain pill." She said.

Steph reached over to the nightstand and took one of my pain pills out of the bottle. Holding it out to me, I took it and popped it into my mouth

"Now I want you to stay very still, don't move. Close your eyes." She instructed me.

**Ranger's POV**

_She started to slowly massage my cock with one __hand; with the other hand she massaged my balls. Oh God, I'm so close. Steph must've sensed how close I was. Just when I was to the edge between in control and no control, she lifted her leg, straddling me; she gently slid down onto my cock. I was completely buried inside her, her center completely incasing me. My eyes flew open when I groaned out in pure passion_.

"Close your eyes and don't move." She insisted.

_I followed her instructions, allowing her to do all the work. My body began to convulse, my breaths were coming in pants. Steph squeezed my balls tightly in her small hand. A few more thrust and I came, roaring like a lion. _

_When my body calmed and my breathing slowed, she slid off me and onto the bed next to me. I pulled her toward me wrapping her protectively in my good arm and fell into a blissful sleep, with the woman I loved next to me. _

_When I woke, everything seemed foggy. I had the most amazing dream. I dreamed that Steph was jerking me off then right when I was about to explode, she climbed on top of me and rode me like Zorro. Was it a dream or did that really happen._

_I hate pain pills they make me so groggy and I can't ever tell reality from a dream. _

_I remember her mouth, her hand, the pain pills, and then she made me close my eyes and not move. So many images, Dios, I hate pain pills. She is lying beside me wrapped in my arms; guess that will have to be enough for now. She is a goddess, a devil, my heart and my soul. I have to make her Mine_

Word count 2846


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own these characters. They are the property of Janet Evanovich. They have just come to my backyard to play.

I place a warning for all chapters for adult language and situations, some being sexual. All mistakes are mine.

I only write for fun and relaxation.

I would like to thank Denny for encouraging me in this endeavor and the moral support she has given me. Also thank you to Xylia for her work to beta this story.

Chapter 9

The Dream

Home Again

We were back in Trenton and on our way to Haywood. Tank was driving and Bobby was riding shogun. Ranger and I were wrapped around each other in the back seat.

Ranger was checking out my tonsils with his tongue. How I love this man. The battle of the tongues had been going on almost since we left Hawaii, along with other things.

Now not only was he sore from his injuries, but my whole body was exquisitely sensitive from the attentions of his tongue and teeth and lips. I could feel every place his hands had touched. I was in heaven.

Ranger had taken it upon himself to improve and expand upon the dreams I had. Yes, he had forced me to tell him every detail of the dreams with the sweet torture of his body. We had gone through the dreams in minute details. Even though we could not actually do the deed, he had shown me dozens of ways to complete us without inserting his throbbing cock into my hot center, but the one time. Ranger is the master of making love.

A few times, I had noticed a grimace on his face from the pain in his ribs. We would rest, eat and drink. I would insist he take a pain pill. Then we would nap, wrapped in each other's arms, my back to his front and always with his huge throbbing cock lodged between my legs nestled against my wet lower lips.

Just as I was slipping my hand inside the waist of his sweats to grasp his perfectly erect phallus to work some more on my OJT Tank said "we're home kids" and laughed. I gave him a death glare. He is so dead.

The guys helped us out of the SUV. I supported Ranger as we made our way to the elevator. We stopped on five to let everyone know we were home and that Ranger was on his feet. All of the team was there to welcome Ranger and to give him high fives.

The men all stood at attention, proud of Ranger. Proud of the man, the friend, the courage he showed in his missions. **Courage is contagious. When a brave man takes a stand, the spines of others are often** **stiffened.** Every one of these men was brave and courageous. They had served their country well.

After several minutes of cheers and congratulations, we made our way back to the elevator and up to seven. Tank and Bobby had already brought our bags up and Ella was delivering our dinner. Got to love that woman.

"Ranger do you want to eat at the table or do you want to get in bed? I can fix a tray for you"

He just looked at me with smoldering lustful eyes the color of onyx and I almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

Ranger reached out with his hand and pulled me to his chest. Pressing his face into my hair and inhaling deeply, he kissed my forehead, my eye lids, my nose, and finally my lips. The kiss was gentle and soft. He slowly sucked my lower lip between his lips and gently nibbled on my lip. His tongue traced my lips. When I parted my lips permitting him entrance, he thrust his tongue between my lips. Our tongues dueled for dominance as our kiss deepened and became more demanding and hungry.

I gently pushed back, maybe a couple of inches as Ranger's hand slid to my hips pressing us groin to groin and I could feel his full arousal against my stomach. As I looked at him, I could see hunger, lust and love in his eyes.

"Whoa, Big Guy! You have to stop to eat something, and you need some rest. I won't be responsible for you not recovering properly. Bobby would have my head." I squeaked and he slapped my butt.

"OK! You know I'm not used to someone taking care of me. I know Ella feeds me and cleans for me. Bobby changes my bandages but nobody has taken care of me in years." He let his eyes trail down my body then back up to my lips," I think I may like having my own private nurse to comfort me and take care of _all my needs_." he looked at me raising an eyebrow as he sat down. I could only see heat and lust in his eyes.

Blushing I went about getting his dinner on the table. My breath was ragged. I was hot in all the right places. Damn if I hadn't ruined another pair of panties. That man!

Ranger chuckled and said," I will buy you new panties for every pair you ruin."

"_Must have said that out loud_!"

Ranger just smirked and nodded yes.

We finished our meal with several moans from me over the luscious chocolate caramel cheesecake that Ella had made. It was smooth chocolate cheesecake with gooey swirls of caramel and soft swirls of dark chocolate, divine.

Ranger stood at the table and reached a hand to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked slowly to the bedroom. He was leaning slightly on me and I felt as if for once I was giving him strength instead of taking his. Right then I felt ten foot tall.

I turned the blankets back and slid Rangers sweats down his slim hips. Of course, he smirked at me and his breath caught when my hands slid down his thighs, my lips inches from his cock.

I smiled to myself," O_h the power of having that effect on him". _

Ranger was letting me feel some of that power. I gently eased him down on the bed and kneeled in front of him to take his shoes off.

I couldn't help myself, as I was getting to my feet; I kissed both of his knees and placed a gentle kiss on the head of his half erect penis. Ranger moaned and his cock went to full alert immediately.

"Dios babe, you are killing me. " He said with a growl.

I looked up at him through my lashes smiling at him, kissed his lips and lifted his legs onto the bed.

I gave Ranger a pain pill and a bottle of water. I decided to take a shower before bed. I had been a very busy trainee on the flight from Hawaii.

Coming out of the bathroom, I thought Ranger was sleeping but as I crawled into bed, he pulled me against him. My back to his front and with my head tucked under his chin his arm under my head. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly matched.

The next morning I was still pressed against Ranger, but now I was half on top of him and my leg was between his. His morning wood was pressed into my stomach and he was gazing into my eyes.

His hand slowly and gently caressed down my back to my bottom. He pulled me tighter against him. He swirled his tongue around the shell of my ear then nibbled on my earlobe. Lazily he slid his tongue down the side of my neck sucking at the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

I pulled my head back and looked at his handsome face. The lines around his eyes were soft and his lips were full.

"Pain better today?" He kissed my lips gently.

"Took a pain pill earlier. I wanted to wake up to do this, this morning".

He rolled me onto my back and immediately trailed kissed down my body. Stopping to lavish kisses as he went. He nipped the skin between my breasts and licked around the breast before taking my nipple between his teeth and biting gently. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and sucked hard flicking the tip with his tongue.

I moaned and almost came unglued. He looked up with half lidded eyes and slowly moved to the other breast to give it equal time. As he bit my nipple, he plunged his long thick finger into my already dripping center.

While I was still screaming his name, he plunged two more fingers deep inside me. Pressing on my clit, he rubbed it, applying just the right amount of pressure. His lips were still wrapped tightly around my extremely hard nipple.

The combination of all the sensations put my body in overload. I screamed his name probably more than once. I'm not really sure as I was lost in Ranger's actions.

When I came to, I was still having trouble breathing. Ranger was gazing into my eyes with concern, and rubbing his thumb over my jaw.

"Are you OK? I think I lost you there!"

"Doomsday." Was all I could get out. Ranger chuckled.

Ranger gently ran his hand down my body as he kissed my lips, smiling until my breathing was even again.

"I think today I need to work on improving on those dreams." He said, sliding down my body, slowly kissing all the way down across my stomach and to the top of my thighs.

He stopped there and slowly ran his tongue down my inner thigh, stopping to suck in the skin and bite down, marking me as his.

He kissed his way to my knee, sucking and nibbling the tender skin behind my knee. He then switched to the other leg and moved up with the same great care, leaving a matching mark on my other thigh. Slowly he worked his way up to the V of my legs. He gently spread my legs with his hand.

"Dios, you are so wet for me Babe." He plunged his long tongue into my center and I was on the edge again.

Ranger worked his tongue in and out pushing deep inside of me. He was so far inside me I could feel him licking my inner walls. He lapped greedily at my center, drinking my juices. He was amazing. I felt the flow of my own juices.

He removed his tongue and replaced it with three fingers. He ran his tongue along my lips,sucking them between his lips, gently nipping them.

Ranger worked his fingers in and out of my center bringing me to the edge. I could feel my walls clamping around his fingers, my juices flowing freely. When he bit down on my clit, I came off the bed. If it wasn't for the fact I was impaled on his strong fingers that were curled deep inside me, I would have hit the headboard with my head.

He gently tugged me back to his lips with his fingers stroking against my G-spot. God, how his fingers could be strong and gentle, cajoling and commanding at the same time.

Ranger looked up at me smiling as he gently licked my sensation was almost too much. He had me twitching and twisting under his touch. I wrapped my fingers tighter in his hair and pulled slightly to bring him back to my lips for a kiss. He slowly crawled up my body while rolling me to the side with his leg between mine.

"Dios, my love, what you do to me. I want to be inside of you now!" He continued to roll to his back.

He pulled me across his thighs. I slid up and straddled his fully engorged nine inch phallus that was standing at perfect attention. Hard as steel covered with smooth velvety skin twitching for action, it was the perfect soldier! His member was pressed up to his stomach. I slid my wet center up along his length spreading my wetness before lifting my hips.

Ranger slid his fingers against my lower lips before positioning his tip at my opening. Ranger was a gentle caring lover. With his hand on my hip he slowly guided me down his shaft. Inch by inch in and out of me slowly, inching himself a little deeper with each upward thrust, until we were fully joined.

I was resting on his groin. We didn't move just gazed into each other's eyes, enjoying the feel of being fully joined together as one.

When he was sure I had adjusted to his size, he slowly started to move his hips but the look on his face told me he was in pain.

" Ranger just be still. Let me do the work this time. You will like it, I promise."

Ranger put his head back on the pillow and placed his hand on my hip. I slowly started to move up and down on him, pushing him deeper into me, each stroke drawing out low moans and deep growls as I moved in small circles.

Ranger growled from deep in his chest. His breathing became rapid and uneven. I sped up my assault and plunged faster onto him. My walls start to contract and squeeze his rigid length. I could feel the pulsing and throbbing of his cock in me as we both came screaming each other's name.

I collapsed onto his chest taking care not to put pressure on his ribs or stomach; he wrapped his arm around me kissing my hair and face, I could still feel my muscles milking him as he twitched inside me.

As our breathing evened out and our heart rates slowed, he whispered in my ear, "I love you Babe, I am in love with you. You are finally Mine and I am never letting you go!"

Turning my head I kissed his lips, "Carlos I am in love with you. I am yours and you are mine."

"**Today I had a thought. What if…what if I had never met you**? I would never know how perfect life could be."

He held me tight to his chest still joined and we both fell asleep.

Word count 2320

One prompt


	10. Chapter 10

_Usual disclaimers. I own nothing. The characters belong to JE and have just come to my yard to play. I make nothing anf write for fun and relaxation only._

_Thankd to my friend denny for her encouragment and to Xylia for her wonderful ability as a beta_.

Chapter 10

The Dream

Healing

It had been four weeks since our return to Trenton. Most of Ranger's injuries had healed. His ribs were still tender and his arm was in a cast but all in all, he was back and active in his roll at Rangeman.

Ranger was back at work. I had started working more, doing searches. Ranger had encouraged me to take part in the daily operation of Rangeman.

The guys kept me busy with computer searches and to my surprise; I was doing very well with them. Ranger had started inviting me to the daily staff meetings and meetings with prospective clients. I was actually assisting in the planning of new installations for clients. I had also given Silvio some ideas on a new security upgrade he was doing for the office.

I still hadn't given up bounty hunting and did an occasional case with Lula. But mainly I stayed at the office or in the apartment on seven.

I enjoyed thinking that I was helping Ranger. I knew the day was rapidly approaching when he no longer needed my help. His cast was to come off in another week and he would return to full duty.

The past four weeks had been the happiest of my life. Ranger and I had spent dozens of hours playing and basking in our love and lust.

We hadn't talked about any future except with Rangeman. I couldn't help but wonder where we would go when the physical need of Ranger's injuries was no longer present. Would our love carry us on or would his healing pull us apart?

That's where my mind was today when Ranger called my cubicle and just said "My office" and hung up. "_What did I do something wrong_" as I walked to his office. I knocked on the door and peaked inside. He motioned me in and indicated a chair in front of his desk. With a bit of apprehension I sat down.

Ranger just looked across the desk opened a drawer and dropped a folder in front of me. I looked at him; his expression hadn't changed, and I slowly opened the folder. There was a stack of papers the one on top was folded.

"Steph as the owner of this company it is my responsibility to make sure it runs smoothly with proper placement of every individual. I work very hard to insure this. I hire the best individuals I can to do these jobs. My men are well trained, trustworthy and loyal. If they aren't they don't stay here long. It has been brought to my attention that some changes need to be made." He looked across the desk at me.

I was starting to breathe faster_," was Ranger getting ready to fire me? Had I failed in some way? Did he not want me anymore?"_

_Just as the tears were starting to build, Ranger told me to look at the folder._

"Babe you have become an integral part of Rangeman, I would never fire you!" I guess I said that out loud.

"Steph, if you will look at the first paper you will note it is a blueprint for your new office."

"But Ranger…" He held up his finger to stop me.

"Let me finish. You have final approval of the plans, make any changes you feel are needed. Along with the new office comes a new title. I'm appointing you VP of Analysis and Planning."

My mouth was hanging open at this. "You will find that is the next paper in the folder along with all salary information"

"The next paper is a Partnership Agreement as soon as you sign the next page you will be 19% owner of Rangeman, LLC.

Let me explain. Tank, Lester, and Bobby each hold 10 % of the company. Until today there was one other outside investor. This morning I bought out that investor. This company is now owned soley by the five of us. All decisions will now be made by this core team."

"Ranger I can't do this! The guys have worked hard to build this company. I just do some computer work. I can't take this from you, it's too much. Besides what would they think me having more of the company than them?"

While I rambled on Ranger pressed a button on his intercom and just said "office".

Almost immediately my three favorite Rangemen walked in and stood behind me. Tank picked me up and swung me around kissing my cheek. Lester took me from his arms and kissed me on the lips, squeezing me tight. Ranger growled. Bobby then grabbed me and squeezed me till I could hardly breath and kissed me on the forehead. Once again Ranger growled.

"Put her down."He ordered

Bobby gently placed me on my feet. The three of them smiled warmly at me and said in unison, "Welcome beautiful, we are so glad you are with us."

I was stunned.

"You can and you will sign that paper. I will not compromise on this one issue. You more than deserve this. You have helped Rangeman more than you know. In the last few weeks, you have signed or helped to sign over two million dollars in new contracts.

The clients love you. Most of them would rather work with you than any of us. Silvio is singing your praises with the new upgrades. You've save thousands of dollars in man-hours with your searches. And dare I say you've prevented many injuries with your searches and insight. So yes, Stephanie Plum you deserve this."

The tears were now streaming down my face. Ranger nodded to the guys and they left. Ranger got up, and came around the desk and picked me up walking to the couch, kissing my face, gently kissing and licking the tears away.

"I think I've overwhelmed you. There are a couple of more things in that file but I'm not sure you can handle it, right now."

He kissed my lips. What started as a gentle kiss rapidly became hungry and greedy. He sucked my lower lip into his hot mouth, sliding his tongue between my lips. I sucked it into my mouth as we started to duel with our tongues.

After several minutes, we came up for air. He chuckled and said "Are you ready for the rest?" I just nodded.

Ranger pulled the file over with a pen and told me to sign the paper. With a shaky hand, I did.

"Now that you are independently wealthy, the next paper may be presumptuous of me. I don't intend to rush you on this. The choice is always yours. I need you to understand that what we've talked about has nothing to do with the next paper. Stephanie look at me, do you understand?" He tipped my head up so I was looking into his molten chocolate eyes. I nodded in agreement.

Ranger lifted me off his lap and sat me on the couch. I was starting to get nervous. _"Why was he pushing me away?" _

Ranger stood and reached into his pocket, he then went down on one knee in front of me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you are the light of my dark world. You are the joy of my night. You are the air I breathe.

The warmth of your smile and the gentleness of your touch make me whole. You alone make me want to be a better man.

The last few weeks you have shown me that I'm not an island, that I'm not a rock. I've come to realize that going to sleep with you in my arms and waking to your kiss is more than I ever dreamed possible.

Babe I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me and grow old with me? Will you light my days for the rest of my life?"

He kneeled in front of me holding my hand looking into my eyes. I was speechless as the moments ticked by and I was gasping for breath I could see Ranger getting worried. His blank face was slipping down.

"_Could I have been wrong? Is this not what she wants? How will I go on if she says no? A million questions swept through my head as I held her hand looked into her eyes for my salvation."_

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I could only nod my head. This man that I had loved for so long wanted to marry me. I finally broke from my trance and screamed Yes! Yes! Yes! And I leaped into his arms.

Ranger grabbed me, smothering me with kisses and murmurings of love.

I threw my arms were around his neck. When we pulled apart, I saw the most gorgeous blue diamond on my finger. it was heart shaped and must have been 4 carats, I don't know, I have never seen a diamond this big.

It was set in platinum. Two slightly smaller white diamonds flanked the center stone. It was exquisite and my tears were flowing again.

Ranger kissed me again and said, "The next paper in the file is a marriage license application, you can fill it out when you are ready to set the date. No pressure babe, whenever you are ready."

"Well, my fiancé, may I present you to my staff?" he asked kissing tears away. I blushed nodding my head.

He took my hand, kissed my ring finger then led me to the large conference room.

As he opened the door and pushed me inside there were cheers of congratulations. There was a banner with Congratulations with bells and champagne glasses. On the conference table, there was a large cake, punch and champagne. It seemed all of Rangeman was there including Ella.

"You were pretty sure of yourself Batman. " I gave him a teary smile.

Ranger grabbed me swung me around and with a 1000 watt smile said, "I was pretty sure of us Wonder Woman."

Word count 1676


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing; all characters belong to JE and are just visiting my yard.

I make not money and write for fun and relaxation.

**Chapter 11**

**The Dream**

**Moving On**

The party went on for two hours. Ranger had brought in some contract worker to watch the monitors so the entire Rangeman team could enjoy themselves. The contract workers had cake and punch and the rest of the staff had champagne.

I had a great time and was a little dizzy after 3 glasses of champagne. There was a lot of hugging and back slapping. Ella was smiling. Ranger was enjoying a few minutes of down time without worry. He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you all for celebrating this happy day with us. You have all in your own way helped us get here. Now everybody back to work while I take my lovely fiancée upstairs."

There were wolf whistles and several shouts of "when's the wedding?"

"When my Babe and I have had time to discuss plans we will let you know." He walked me out the door and to the elevator.

Ranger opened the door grabbed me kissing me and spinning me, I was already dizzy, then he set me on the couch.

He set beside me, pulling me to his chest. "Wow! This is not what I thought my day was going to be like."

"Disappointed babe?" Ranger asked with worry in his eyes.

"Batman, don't look at me like that. You have made me the happiest woman in the world. I have loved you for years and never dreamed this day would come. Your confidence in me has always helped me fly; you have made me feel like I really am Wonder Woman. You have helped to make all my dreams come true. Today you have given me more than I could possibly dream of, more than I could ever deserve. My head is still spinning. I am afraid I will wake up and this will all have been a dream."

"Steph look at me, you deserve everything and more. I cannot possibly give you enough to show how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want you to fly with me; I have so many dreams for us and our company that it will all take a life time. Then when we are too old to fly, we can sit on the porch in our rockers and tell our grandchildren how we were bad asses!"

Ranger and I were both laughing out loud at that. "Ranger you have talked more today than I have ever heard. I am in awe."

He held me close" guess I had some important things I hadn't said" He swept me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom to celebrate our engagement.

At six we finally got up and showered of course conserving water. We had had a glorious 3 hours as an engaged couple and a short nap. While I did my hair Ranger called Ella for dinner. Ranger had grilled chicken breast with vegetable over whole wheat pasta; mine was chicken Alfredo with extra cheese, YUM. For desert there was walnut layer cake with whipped cream icing and crème anglaise. Ranger shook his head when I offered him a bite.

We enjoyed our meal in silence except for my moaning with almost every bite. I looked at Ranger as he subtly repositioned himself, his eyes were dark as obsidian and his lip twitched up. I could see exactly what he was thinking.

"I concur Batman, shall we retire to bedroom." In a flash he was out of his chair and had me in his arms on the way to bed.

"You are insatiable! Might I also add you are amazing?"I giggled as I started to move and found I was a little sore in some very special places.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier. If I am it is because of the most wonderful woman by my side. I also think you fit that description pretty well."

The next morning I woke with a start, Ranger had just came in from his exercise and looked at me with a raised brow. "Babe, something wrong?"

"Ranger, I know I have been avoiding talking to my mother as much as possible. She wasn't very happy when we got home and I told her I was staying here to take care of you. But I can't let her find out about us on the 'Burg grapevine. She would never forgive me. Then there is Mary Lou, she is the one that made me start thinking. Now I have all of this to tell her. Then, Lula will kill me if I don't tell her. Oh my god Ranger, I should have done this yesterday. It is probably all over the 'Burg by now and everyone will hate me." I was starting to get dizzy now.

Ranger came to my side pushed my head down and told me to breath. He rubbed gentle circle across my back. "Calm down Babe, everything will be OK. I told the guys not to spread this around that you would want to tell your friends and family. You should have the morning to make calls and tell everyone."

"Steph, would you like for me to go with you to tell your family in person?"

Steph chewed on her lower lip as she thought about it. "I can see it wouldn't be right to tell them over the phone, but Ranger I hate to pull you into my family drama. You know my mother can be very unkind and I am afraid of what she may say to you."

"No problem Babe, I am almost immune to the unkind things people say about me, my men are too. We have spent most of our lives being called thugs and murderers and worse. The "_gentle_" people of the world never have much use for us until they call for assistance, then we are expected to be there to save them. Then silently crawl off not to be seen until the next time we are needed. You have shown us all that is not the way you feel. You look at all of us and see we are men; you trust us, laugh with us and have made us a family.

Steph, we all want you in our family. I want to build a family with you. If your blood relatives can't see you for the fantastic woman you are and accept you, that's their loss. I don't intend to stand by and let your spirit be broken by put downs and insults. I am taking the day off. We'll go to your parent's house first. Then to Mary Lou's. Then the bonds office. Then after lunch we will go to my family. Anyone who wants to, will be welcome in our life and home. Those who don't, we don't need them. We have a family and each other either way." The whole time I was talking we lay face to face on the bed; Stephanie was looking into my eyes and did not say a word. "I won't force you but I want to be there by your side, no one is going to hurt my Babe!"

"Ranger, you are all the strength I need to get through this day. I would be so glad to have you with me. Let me put on my big girl panties and get dressed."

"I have to make a couple of phone calls and change clothes. I hope those big girl panties have lace," Ranger said with a big wolf grin that had me giggling again.

As he was coming back in to the bedroom he told Tank he was off line the rest of the day. I was sitting on the bed tying my shoes, when he came out of the dressing room in faded blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and windbreaker. I looked up at him and licked my lips. YUM! "Thought I wouldn't start the day a Bad Ass, who knows what will come before it is over." He gave me a smirk, a quick kiss and strapped on his ankle holster, he already had on his shoulder holster and a gun in his waistband.

"I hope we don't have to shoot our way out of anyplace today."

Ranger pulled the Porsche up in front of the Plum house and got out, walking quickly around to open Steph's door and help her out. They had not called ahead so no one met them at the door. Steph knocked and waited. He mother answered the door narrowing her eyes as she looked at Ranger holding Steph's hand.

Almost before the door was closed Ellen started. What will the neighbors think, you walking in with this thug? I would think you would show some respect in my home. How will I look anyone in the eye? You are such an embarrassment.

At the last statement Ranger pulled me to his side," Mrs. Plum I would thank you not to belittle and verbally abuse my fiancée." Mother gasped and turned pale. "We came here this morning to apprise you of the fact that we are engaged, and plan to marry in near future. We are very much in love and committed to each other. If you can be happy for us you will be invited to the wedding, if not this will most likely be the last time we speak." Ranger was very formal and businesslike but I could feel the anger radiating from him. I thought I might see steam coming from his ears.

Mother huffed and fumed and my father came forward, hugged me shook Rangers hand and congratulated both of us. "Make my daughter happy son." They both smiled as my mother screamed "how can you condone this Frank he is a thug and a murderer, Joseph told me so."

Dad turned to her "Shut up Helen, enough is enough. My little girl has a right to be happy and Ranger seems to be the man to do that."Mother just sat with her mouth open and her eyes wide. I wondered how many years it had been since dad had talked back to her. "Joe has been very effective at feeding you bits of information to keep you on his side. He is very self- serving in that way. He has been very free with his comments about Ranger, but now that I think about it, I have never heard Ranger say a bad word about Joe. Why do you think that is so? Do you think Joe's perfection includes his drinking, cheating on and verbally abusing our daughter? I think it is because Ranger is a better man. He wants Steph to love him for him, not because he was able to belittle Joe."

Grandma came to us then and gave me a hug of course she tried to grope Ranger but he was too fast and stepped behind me. Here I was protecting Ranger from a little old lady. Grandma kissed me and told me to be happy with the package.

Ranger just shook his head and bid my dad and grandma goodbye saying that we would keep in touch.

I was a little angry that Ranger had done all the talking but I didn't say anything because he had done a much better job than I would have. There was no screaming, or throwing things, or tears. My mother was shocked speechless, now the ball was in her court.

After handing me into the car and getting me buckled in Ranger took my hand, kissed my palm and wrist and said, "One down three to go. Are you ready for this Babe?" as he kissed my nose.

We were already in the 'Burg so Mary Lou was next. The kids would be in school and Lenny was at work. Ranger and i walked hand in hand to the door and knocked. Mary Lou opened the door and let us in. As Ranger sat down, she fanned herself and silently blew out a breath. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"No we just wanted to give you some good news. Remember our talk a few weeks ago about my direction?" she nodded "and about your dream." I just rolled my eyes.

"Well while I was thinking, some of my plans were laid out in front of me. You know I went to Hawaii, when Ranger was injured and I have been staying with him; at first to help him then I have been working. Yesterday something happened." Mare looked at me with worry in her eyes, Ranger had on his blank face, and I had kept my left hand in Rangers. Smiling at Mare I held up my left hand and she screamed, grabbed me in a bear hug and we both did a happy dance. Ranger just smirked and shook his head. Mare went on and on about where we were getting married, when, what was I wearing, would she be invited. Finally Ranger told her when we made plans she would be the first to know.

Saying our goodbyes and getting into the car Ranger gave me his best smile and said "two down, two to go. Babe it is almost noon would you like to invite the girls to lunch at Pino's? Although, I am not sure Pinos can deal with the screaming."

"How could I say no to Pino's I know Lula and Connie couldn't." Ranger got his phone and called the office asking if they would meet us at Pino's in 15 minutes.

We had ordered and were sitting in the back booth, Rangers back against the wall. Connie and Lula slowly walked toward us; both had questions in their eyes I guess because Ranger had called. "Steph, do you think we should tell them before the food and drinks arrive?" I nodded and Ranger took my left hand in his and placed it on the table. He slightly tipped his head to me.

Girls you know all about the last few weeks. I have been staying at Rangeman and working. Well something happened yesterday to change all that. Lula was starting to get steamed and looked at Ranger, "what did you do to our girl Batman?"

"Lula, Ranger didn't do anything to me, well actually he did" I snickered, Ranger smirked, Damn ESP.

"What Ranger did was this," I pulled my hand out showing my ring. Both girls started screaming pulled me out of the seat and we all did our happy dance. When the screaming died down and we were seated, Ranger calmly said, "When we have decided anything about the wedding you will be the first to know."

"Babe why don't you girls enjoy lunch and I'm taking mine back to the office. I have a couple of calls I have to make. Just give me a call when you are finished."He kissed me and was gone.

We had a nice lunch they peppered me with questions. Most I chose to ignore, I didn't want to share my knowledge of Ranger and his body with anyone.

Later I called Ranger and he came to pick me up smiling he said" Three down one to go. Babe, let's go back to seven and relax. I need to talk to you about my family before you meet them."

Word count 2566

AN: I enjoy comments and reviews; they give me reason to continue. I like to answer all my reviews personally. Please think about signing in so I can let you know I hear you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Dream

Welcome to My Family

Ranger and I went to seven, I kicked off my shoes and Ranger took off his guns. Relaxing on the couch he wrapped me in his arms. I always felt so warm and safe in his arms nothing could hurt me.

"Babe, I am so sorry about this morning. Your Mother just took me by surprise. I couldn't stand there and let her belittle you. I can't understand how she could possibly insult you as she did. I just had to put her in her place. I can't tolerate anyone abusing you like that not even your mother. You are so loving, kind, generous, trusting, giving, smart and intuitive I can't think of enough adjectives to describe what you are to me"

"Ranger, don't worry I was mad at the time that you felt I couldn't fight my own battle. Now I'm glad you did. If I'd taken care of it there would have been a lot of tears, screaming and throwing things. When it was over nothing would have been settled. You took care of it and you took care of me. On a brighter note, I think the rest of the day went well."

"Yes Babe, now that I can hear again" We both laughed. How I love to hear Ranger laugh.

We just lay on the couch his face pressed to my neck, his hand rubbing slow gentle circles on my stomach under the hem of my shirt.

" I want to stay here like this forever." Worry was in his voice.

I turned my head to look at Ranger. I had never heard him sound worried.

"Ranger what's wrong? They can't call you away you aren't healed yet!"

"No Babe I'm not being called away. We have one more announcement today. We have to talk to my family. I'm afraid it may not go any better than with your family."

"Ranger, I don't want to come between you and your family"

"You don't have to worry about that we're not very close. I attend Family affairs when I'm not in the wind. I've stayed away from them to keep them safe, like I have you. They want me to marry into the Cuban community.

I only hope they realize this is what makes me happy and they really have no say. Trust me if they badmouth you, even if you don't understand them, we will leave. You are my love, my heart. You are mine and I am yours." I looked into the chocolate brown eyes and saw only love.

We left at five to be there by six, Ranger wanted to make the announcement at dinner thinking it would keep everyone calmer. That was not to be.

As we got out of the car, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Ready for the Spanish Inquisitions?"

I nodded and grasp his hand like a lifeline. Ranger opened the door and walked inside, not 3 steps from the door, his mother appeared hands on her hips. She ushered us to the kitchen.

Ranger took her hands and kissed her cheek" Mama where is everyone?"

"Dinner will be ready to be served at seven tonight I wanted to have time to talk to you."

In Spanish she said, "_Who is the white girl you have brought to my house. Why are you not with someone with our beliefs from our community"' _Her voice was very sharp as she said this, I could only look on.

Ranger dipped his head slightly, "Mama this is Stephanie. She is the woman I love. I plan to spend the rest of life with her. I have asked her to marry me and she has accepted."

Mama Manoso paled slightly and turned calling Ricardo to come to the kitchen. A tall well built gentleman with Rangers coloring, eyes, and hair but shorter and a touch of grey at the temples appeared in the doorway,

"_Carlos it has been too long since your last visit. Who is this curly haired woman you have brought_?"

"Papa this is Stephanie. She is soon to be my wife. We came tonight to ask your blessings."

Before Ranger could continue his mother began shaking her head and said something else in Spanish. Ranger became very angry. I wondered what she had said or what she had called me.

Before he could respond an elderly woman walked into the kitchen. She went straight to Ranger and pulled his head down to her level. Cupping his face in both hands, she kissed his cheeks. Looking soulfully into his eyes, she smiled nodding her head. She then stepped in front of me and cupped my face in both hands and kissed me. Looking into my eyes she smiled.

Ranger started his introduction again this time in Spanish for his Grandmother. I was totally lost not speaking the language but when he finished his Grandmother stepped back to me and spoke for several minutes smiling. Ranger translated "Bless you Stephanie and welcome to our family. You are a beautiful child. I can see, in his eyes, he is very much in love. You make him happier than I have seen him in years. I hope your life together will be as long and happy as mine with his Grandfather. No one has a right to try to come between you and your happiness."

I was speechless with tears in my eyes, Ranger was smiling. I took her hands in mine and kissed them.

"Tell her, thank you. Tell her that she has no idea how much her kind words mean to me. She will always be cherished in our home. Tell her that I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Ranger gave me his biggest wolf grin as he turned to his Grandmother to translate. He has such a wonderful one track- mind.

Ranger's father then came to me kissing the back of my hand. "Please forgive my family. Your first meeting with us should've been more pleasant. You have my blessing in your marriage. I'm happy for you and Ric.

Please forgive my wife. Ric dropped this bomb on her and she was not prepared to hear that he planned to marry again. To say the least she was shocked. She has been pushing Ric to marry for years and as you know he does not push well. Don't worry she'll come around and one day maybe be your greatest supporter."

After thanking him and smiling I stepped away and took Rangers hand.

Pulling him to the door I ask what his Mother said, I knew it wasn't good.

"Can I tell you later I'd really like not to upset you now? Maybe part of the night can be salvaged."

"No Ranger I really want to know. You have an advantage being multilingual, you knew exactly what my mother was saying, I feel I have the same right."

Ranger sighed, "Come with me."

He walked me out to the back yard. Sitting on the picnic table, he pulled me between his legs to his chest. He gave me a mind blowing kiss. When my knees were like Jell-O I pulled back,

"Don't try to distract me."

"Is it working?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"No."

"OK, she wanted to know who the white girl was I brought into her house was. Why I wasn't with a girl with our beliefs from the Cuban community. Then after my Father came in, she asks if you were pregnant. That's when I got mad. I was about to take you home when grandma came and joined us.

She loves you already, by the way. So it is up to you Babe, do you want to stay and finish the Inquisition or do you want to go. I still have four sisters and a brother for you to meet and of course the nieces and nephews?"

"Ranger we're here. I want to finish what we started. If it gets too bad, we can leave but I would like to have this first meeting behind me so I know where I stand."

"Proud of you Babe, you never disappoint"

My Cuban Sex God gave me one more bone melting kiss to sustain me and we went inside.

The rest of the evening went better. Ranger introduced me to his sisters and their husbands and children; I couldn't remember all their names, he'll have to help me.

Carman the oldest want to know how long we had known each other and when we started dating. Ranger jumped in and said we had known each other for three years and had been seeing each other on and off since then. He looked at me with a tilt of the head.

His brother wanted to know how much I knew about Ranger's business and money. Again Ranger jumped in and said I knew everything about both and was wealthy in my own right, he winked at me.

After that everyone oowed and aawed over my ring and asked questions about our wedding plans he told them the same as everyone else today.

Dinner conversation was lively with such a big family. When we were ready to leave, they all hugged Ranger and shook my hand; his Dad and Grandma hugged me and kissed my cheek. His mother hugged Ranger. He didn't even bother to kiss her. She just said goodbye to me.

Ranger drove silently a short ways from his parents. We came to a church parking lot. He pulled into the lot. Putting the car in park, he reached across and unbuckled me. He pulled me across the console and into his lap.

"I love you my beautiful bride –to- be. Four down and none to go."He chuckled.

After kissing me senseless and letting his hands wander all over my body, he lifted me back to my seat and buckled me in.

Driving home I had to talk even if Ranger was in his zone.

" Your Mother hates me; your sister thinks you picked me up off the street and you brother thinks I am a gold digger. Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

"The truth is we have been seeing each other for years, and as of yesterday you are independently wealthy, I 'm the one that should be asking that question.

As I said, those who care for us are family those who don't accept us are not, end of story. If my mother comes around fine if not it is her choice, just like your mother."

When we got to the garage, Ranger stopped the car and hurried to my side. He lifted me out of the car and carried me to the elevator. I giggled that I could walk but he opened the elevator and immediately scrambled the camera.

"I know but I have waited all night for this." He grabbed my ass and pulled me tight against his front and taking me with a hungry kiss. I was putty in his hands; Ranger had to support me as he lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist. He plunged his tongue into my mouth. _"How could I ever say no to this man?" _

_The kiss was hot. When he finally pulled away, he looked at me and said, "_And besides you told my Grandmother you would do everything to make me happy!" He raised an eyebrow and gave me a wolf grin.

Word count 1925


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Big Plans Or Not

The Dream

Ranger and I were having a delicious breakfast after a glorious night and morning. Never in my dreams could I imagine this perfection. I was toying with my ring and Ranger was drinking his coffee.

"Have you thought about when you want to get married and about what kind of wedding do you want?"

I just gazed at him smiling.

"I know you're having a little trouble walking this morning but surely you can talk." He said with a smirk.

"Ranger I was just thinking how perfect most of the last two days have been. I worry that making plans will somehow change things. I'm still afraid I'll wake up and this will be a dream."

"_My Love_, I thought I showed you last night this is not a dream. I can't believe a dream could ever compare to last night. You're perfection and the most insatiable vixen in the universe.

" He grabbed me from behind and pulled me to his chest kissing my ear, jaw and neck. "I'd like for you to make some plans today, your dreams are my command. Tonight we'll discuss how to make them all come true."

As I went about my day, I thought about the last two days. My life had totally changed. I was no longer poor Steph trying to make ends meet. Ranger had said I was now wealthy in my own right. I was part owner in a prosperous national company. I was VP in charge of a division of that company. I had a family of wonderful people who loved and respected me. I had Ranger and he loved me for who I was. Could life get any better?

Ranger had asked me to take the Porsche if I left the building today. He even played the 'please card.' How could I say no? I grabbed the keys and headed for the bonds office. I wanted to talk to the girls. I stopped at Tasty pastry for donuts then to the office.

As I got out of the car I saw Joe, guess I hadn't talked to him since we got home. Had I tempted fate by thinking my life was perfect.

He grabbed my upper arm painfully and dragged me into the alley. He slammed my head so hard against the wall; I saw stars.

"So Cupcake you are planning to marry Manoso? I won't let you make that mistake. He will kick you to the curb as soon as he gets what he wants. The guy is crazy and his thugs are no better. You belong with me, married and having babies. Did you really think I would let you go that easily?" He shook me hard.

Finally my brain kicked in gear and I went at him in full Rhino mode.

"How dare you grab me? Let go of my arm." I demanded. "Yes I am marrying Ranger and you have no say. He isn't crazy and he loves me. Don't ever say his men are Thugs, they're the most wonderful men I know."

Just as I slammed my knee into his groin, he backhanded me across the face and I saw stars then nothing.

When I came to, Lula was standing over me with her phone in hand, yelling that I was hurt and needed help. Joe was nowhere around. It seemed like hours later, but was probably minutes; I was surrounded by Ranger, Tank and Lester and the paramedics.

She has a concussion and a dislocated shoulder, maybe a broken jaw. She needs to go to the ER. Ranger just looked at Tank and said "Find him" as he climbed into the ambulance with me.

The next time I woke Ranger was beside me holding my hand and kissing my finger. He looked into my eyes, his jaw was set. His jaw muscles jerked as he ground his teeth.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"I decided to go by the bond office to talk to Connie and Lula. When I got there Joe was waiting for me." I explained. "He pulled me into the alley and started screaming at me.

I told him everything including kneeing Joe in the groin. That was all I remembered. After that everything was a blur.

Ranger chuckled slightly and said "Proud of you Babe."

He could always make me feel better and my tears slowly dried as he held me.

"How bad is it, can I go home?"

Ranger explained that I had a dislocated shoulder which had been taken care of ,but I'd have to wear a sling for a few days. My jaw was swollen and bruised but not broken. That's going to hurt for a while."

The worst was the concussion. The doctor wanted to watch me for a few hours then I could go home.

He shook his head and told me that Tank and Lester were trying to locate Joe.

Hours later, I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Joe would hurt me.. He'd always said he loved me.

"Some men let their jealousy overrule all of their common sense, Babe." Ranger said "Although I am sure he has it in his blood. Hearing that we were getting married just pushed him over the edge.

I will never understand how a man could ever hit a woman; I wasn't brought up that way. Believe me when I tell you he'll never hurt you again" He told me all of this while gently cupping my face in his hands. I relaxed to the comforting tone of his voice as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to Rangers kissing me. Looking into his eyes, I had to think where we were,. When I moved my arm, I remembered everything as the pain shot through my shoulder.

"Come on Babe, I have your discharge papers. Let's get you home and into a comfortable bed."

Between the concussion precautions and visits from the MM, I didn't get much sleep. I didn't completely wake up until the next afternoon. I was still groggy from pain meds and dizzy from the concussion. Ranger was stretched out on the bed beside me. His knuckles were red and had been bleeding.

"Ranger?"

"Don't worry Babe, I will be fine just had a discussion with a guy about how to treat a lady. Tank and Lester finished the discussion and I don't think you have to worry anymore.

Oh, and judging by the way he was walking I don't think he will be donating any sperm In the near future." I giggled at the thought..

"Now in the future, my dear, if you don't want to make plans, you do not have to go to these extremes. We can talk. And please don't ever scare me like this again." He said as he wrapped me in his arms.

A few days later I was much better. My sling was off and Bobby had started me on physical therapy. My head no longer hurt. My jaw was still sore but I could talk and eat without difficulty.

Finishing breakfast, Ranger picked me up and carried me to the couch, settling me on his lap.

"Now, my love, have you had time to think about our plans?"

'Yes, I have been thinking about a lot of things. First, I would like to talk about money." Ranger just quirked an eyebrow. "I can't imagine needing the amount of money you're talking about, I have very few needs. I'd like you to help me invest some of the money. My working salary is more than I could ever dream of needing. I would like to set up a trust for my nieces and something for my Dad and Grandma to help them in the future."

"Proud of you Babe. You're always thinking of others before yourself. I'd be glad to help you invest some of your money. We'll meet with someone to get you started. Is there anything else you were thinking about?"

"There is Ranger. I have been thinking about our future and our wedding."

That got me a 1000 watt smile as he motioned for me to go ahead.

"I don't want a big wedding, been there done that don't want to go there again." Ranger gave me a full laugh.

"Can't say I blame you Babe."

"I would also like it to be someplace besides Trenton. I just feel that this is a new start to our life and I'd like to start without all the baggage. Is that silly?

We can come back to Trenton to live but I would like to start fresh with nothing but beautiful memories."

"Babe, I completely understand and agree. I want beautiful memories of this wedding feelings are never silly. They're important to me.

Do you have any Ideas of where you would like to get married? Whom you'd like there? The last thing is when would you want this to happen, next week, next month, or next year?"

"Ranger, could we get married on a beach at sunset? I really don't care who is there. I'd like it soon but not too soon. What about June? That would give us six months to plan and the weather should still be nice?"

"Your wish is my command. Babe, will you allow me to plan our wedding. You can tell me what colors and flowers you'd like; I would plan everything else as a surprise. You'll have to trust me."

I looked in his eyes and saw such joy and love, no blank face here, nope nothing but love

"I hate for you to do all of this work with your other responsibilities, I feel like I'd be dumping this on you."

"Not to worry my love, just trusts me to make this the most special day you could dream of."

Word count 1653


	14. Chapter 14

Usual disclaimer I own nothing Characters except for Cortez belong to JE. I write for my pleasure.

I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks to Denny for all her encouragement and help with this story. She encouraged me to write my first story and I will always be grateful. Thanks to Xylia for working very hard as my Beta. I' sure this first story wasn't easy.

Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed and encouraged me along the way, you have kept this story going to completion.

**Epilogue**

**The Dream**

**Chapter 14**

The last six months had gone by in a blur. I truly hadn't had much time to think about the wedding. I spent my time finishing the design of my office and setting up the new Rangeman division. I also had the responsibility of coordinating with the other offices as Ranger requested.

I worked with Employee Relations to set up job descriptions and salary directives. I worked up a Division Plan to present to the Core Team describing short and long- term goals for my department.

After much thought and input from Ranger, I finally chose my initial team.

I chose Hal and Manny; Hal, because of his computer skills and Manny, because of his skills in planning and executing takedowns. We were Rangeman's new Analysis and Planning team.

Both guys were happy to be selected. We would coordinate with Silvio in Miami and Cortez in Boston.

The core team was very happy with the plan and Ranger was proud of all the work.

"I knew you could pull this together and make this a working division. "

Ranger and I worked closely on these plans traveling to the other offices for input on the development.

My team would do the normal searches and sit in with new clients to develop systems to their satisfaction while still planning takedowns. We had a big job but I was confident that the chosen team could do the job.

The nights were filled with attention from my Cuban Sex God and they were filled; sometimes finding time to sleep was a problem.

About a week before our big day, Ranger came to my office. He nodded to the Hal and Manny. Both men got up and left the office. There's this unspoken language that all Merry Men understand. I still haven't learned the concept.

After they left, Ranger closed and locked the door. He pulled me across his lap and captured me in a lip lock. When I was almost senseless, he pulled back.

"You know next Saturday is the big day and you haven't even tried to find out my plans, Proud of you Babe. You've put your trust in me."

"Of course I trust you and I'm excited. You've kept me so busy I haven't had time to worry. You haven't given me enough information even to decide what I need to pack let alone buy a dress.

I'm really sorry but I can't get married in the nude that just wouldn't be appropriate. Although marrying you in the nude might be an experience I could deal with, Ranger." I giggled.

"Not going to happen Babe. But, I appreciate the thought. I told you not to worry about anything and I meant it. Ella will take care of all your needs and she's already chosen your gown.

" As he captured both of my breasts in his hands, he pulled inward and pressed his face to my cleavage. Then he kissed the top of my breast.

"You want more; it has only been two hours?"

"Babe I always want more, I can't get enough of you."

Taking his face in both my hands, I said. "Focus Ranger. I really should see my dress. What if it doesn't fit? How will I know if it is right? Just a little hint!"

"No, everything will be fine, Ella has the dress under control, and it'll be gorgeous. The only thing you have to worry about is being ready to leave. I am focused." He ran his hands up my thighs.

"Range, I have work that has to be completed. I have a badass boss.

"How about we have lunch on seven?" Ranger smirked.

The next two weeks flew by. I was dizzy with all the preparation and I didn't even know how long we'd be gone.

Friday at breakfast Ranger said we'd leave at three and I should be ready for the experience of a lifetime.

At exactly three he walked into the apartment. He was dressed in casual jeans and a button shirt; I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He swept me off my feet and carried me to the Porsche. Our bags were already there. I didn't see him take out our bags. I guess that somehow he'd taken them down without me noticing.

Ranger drove toward Newark, I thought sure we'd go to Point Pleasant. We drove to a small airport. Ranger pushed a button on his key ring and a hangar door opened. We drove inside. Rangers Black jet was sitting with the stairs down, waiting for us to board. He led me in, closing the door behind us. After getting me settled in my seat, he went to the cockpit to talk to the pilot.

The plane was wheeled out onto the runway and we were in the air shortly.

"You still haven't told me where we are going."

"I'll tell you soon. We have a long flight. Our dinner is in the Galley and we will have time to rest. Is that enough for now?"

I nodded.

"Shall we dine?" He led me to the center of the plain where a table was set with linens and crystal and floating candles. The lights were low.

He seated me at the table. A waiter came to the table carrying two covered plates. He served us and opened a bottle of champagne. Ranger reached across and closed my gapping mouth.

"I told you to be prepared, now enjoy your dinner." He poured us champagne and we toasted to our future and to long lives in each other's arms.

We enjoyed a sumptuous meal and a decadent dessert that Ranger even shared. He took my hand and led me to the back of the plane into the bedroom.

Gently he kissed me, taking his time to undress me gently. He touched and kissed every inch of my flesh as he exposed my heated skin.

Turning the covers back, he carefully laid me on the bed as he gazed with smoldering eyes at me. He then quickly removed his clothes and joined me.

He made love to me gentle and slow. I had never felt so cherished, so 'worshipped' in my life. I was in awe, every gentle stroke of his hands and his lips brought me to new highs. When we were spent he wrapped me in his arms.

"Sleep my love tomorrow will be a big day."

When we landed, it was already dark. We stepped off the plane to a waiting limo. I still didn't know where we were and Ranger still wasn't telling. I just cuddled into his chest and fell asleep trusting in him to take care of me.

**RANGER'S POV**

Steph was sound asleep across my chest by the time we made it to my house. I picked her up and carried her to bed.

By morning she would be rested and ready for her big day.

"_I had taken great care in planning our wedding. Steph had been great in trusting me and letting me do the planning. I, in turn, tried to keep her busy so she didn't have much time to worry or question my plans. _

_The day had been planned and scheduled almost to the minute. My plan had been to arrive at night so she wouldn't know where we were. From the minute she woke, today would be about her. She would be pampered and cared for. She had no idea the surprises I had planned, just the way I like it; I want to spoil my Babe every day. She deserved no less."_

9AM: I stepped into the room and kissed Steph awake. The next hour was spent lavishing her with kisses and morning love, just the way I know she likes to be woken. We finished up with a shower together. She was amazed by the room and the bathroom. It was truly like a spa at home. I left her, telling her to put on just a robe, no make-up needed that I would see her tonight at the ceremony.

1030: Steph stepped out to a team waiting to pamper her in every way; body scrub, manicure, pedicure, full or partial waxing whatever her desire, whirlpool and full massage.

1300: she would stop for lunch of tiny sandwiches and chocolate covered fruits with wine punch.

1400: Finish her day at the spa with a facial and a nap.

1700: Dinner by the pool including decadent chocolate mousse for dessert.

1800: Hairdresser and makeup. I requested light makeup and her hair to be at least partially down her shoulders. I loved her hair; it was so sexy.

1900: Her maid was to assist her in dressing and getting to the Limo.

2000: My beautiful Bride was to meet me on the beach.

I had flown in Steph's Dad and grandma, my Dad and grandma. They were the only ones who had made an effort to understand our love. Of course there was the core team along with most of the guys from Trenton. I brought in contract workers to cover for all my men that would be attending the wedding. I even brought in men from Boston and Miami.

Of course, I had Mary Lou, who would stand up with Steph, Lenny, Connie and Lula flown in for the wedding. I knew Steph would want Connie and Lula both to be bride's maids. Tank Bobby and Lester would stand with me.

The beach was littered with exotic flowers. I had a white carpet had been rolled out to a Dias covered with flowers.

The girls went to meet Steph's limo and the guys and I took our places. The girls were dressed in turquoise ankle length silk gowns with matching heels and orchid bouquets. The guys were dressed in white linen pants and white linen pleated front shirts open at the collar.

The girls blindfolded Steph with a silk scarf and led her to the edge of the carpet. The blindfold was removed when the music started. The girls were lovely, walking slowly down the aisle.

As the bride's song started to play, Stephanie stepped out onto the carpet. She was resplendent in a cream silk gown fitted at the bodice and flowing from the waist. The dress was an ankle length lace overlay with an uneven hem and white FMPs.

Her hair was done in soft curls piled high with tendrils trailing around her face and neck. She carried a bouquet of white and dyed turquoise roses and white orchids. She was exquisite. I could see tears on her cheeks as she walked the carpet. I walked to meet her and took her hand

The sun was setting over the ocean just as she had asked. The ceremony was simple the preacher said a few traditional words. As I placed her ring on her finger, I vowed to love, protect and cherish her always.

"Stephanie I pledge my love and whole heart from this day forward. I love you more today than yesterday but less than tomorrow. You are the light in my darkness; you are the joy in my day. I will hold only you in my arms for the rest of my days. You will always be my precious love, the air that I breathe." I placed the ring on her finger, sealing the promise by kissing her ring.

It was Steph's turn. She drew a shaky breath, cleared her throat and began to speak. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. I reached out and wiped away a tear, she smiled warmly at me.

"Carlos, I pledge my love and my whole heart from his day forward. I love you more today than yesterday but less than tomorrow. You are the joy in my day. You have guided me through my darkest hours and shown me the way to true love. I will hold only you in my arms for the rest of my days. You will always be my precious love, the air that I breathe." She placed the ring on my finger and sealed her promise by kissing his ring.

"Carlos you may kiss the bride." The preacher announced.

**STEPH'S POV**

Ranger swept me into his arms, giving me a deep, passionate kiss amongst whoops and cheers, before setting me on my feet again. Clearing his throat the preacher said,

" May I present Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso?"

Ranger grabbed my hand and we ran back down the carpet, followed by our attendants. Before everyone left in the limos for the reception we did pictures.

After the pictures were done, we ran to the waiting limos, laughing, on our way to the reception Ranger had planned.

I was speechless. Ranger spared no expense to make this day memorable, He succeeded in every way, I couldn't have felt any more treasured and loved. I didn't know, but there was a lot more to come.

I couldn't believe he brought everyone to Hawaii for our wedding. He did tell me we'd come back one day. Little did I know it would be so soon or so special. I figured it'd be a business trip or a mini vacation.

As we stepped out of the Limo, we were surrounded by lovely girls in traditional Hawaiian dress. With welcome Aloha's and lei placed around everyone's necks.

I turned and looked into Ranger's eyes. With tears in my eyes, I said, "You sure know how to make a girl feel special and loved Mr. Manoso."

"And you deserve every minute of it, Mrs. Manoso." He kissed me. Grabbing me around the waist, and spun us around.

Ranger guided me through the grass curtain to the reception. It was a full traditional luau with tables of delicacies even a roast pig.

The Pavilion was crowded with people. Everyone was laughing and cheering. The guys took turns spinning me around and kissing my cheeks. They did man handshakes and slaps on the back with Ranger. Both dads and grandmas crowded in to kiss and hug us.

After the long sumptuous meal, the dancers took their place and proceeded with traditional dances. It was all very beautiful. Cheers and whistles were heard everywhere when the girls and I were pulled to the stage and taught to dance the Hula. Afterward we all crashed into the guy's arms laughing and tired.

At midnight, Ranger squeezed my hand. We told everyone we were leaving, that they should enjoy the rest of the night.

Ranger announced we would leave on our honeymoon in the morning and not to expect us back for three weeks. Every one cheered. There were many kisses and handshakes and groans from Lester and Bobby; Rangeman was left in their capable hands. Tank and Lula would be going with us along on our Honeymoon.

**AN: Thanks again to all the readers and to those who reviewed. I am thinking about a sequel with the honeymoon. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
